My Valentine Wonderland: Metamorphed
by Ink'n'Echo
Summary: Ever wonder how it would feel like to be Alice and spend Valentine's Day in Wonderland? Single or attached, let yourself be the Foreigner and be loved by each of the guys for a day, whatd'ya say? ;D Alice X All
1. My Valentine Clockmaster

**Hey guys! I was alone on Valentine's Day so I thought how nice it would be if I could get a greeting from the bishies T.T and tada! I'll be starting a series of oneshots and each character will get their own short story with YOU in Alice's POV! So be prepared to see more and expect some sugary goodness that they will lavish on the ambiguous female character! ^^ And please review to let me know how this is for a start :) I welcome any constructive comments to make sure all you devoted HnKnA fans get the moe-ness you seek! XD**

**Authors special note: **If you've read the original _**My Valentine Wonderland, **_then you would know that was supposed to be a 'you'-based narrative which is so much better for these stories, while this 'Metamorphed' version is edited to fit FF's rules so the reading might be different but it serves the same, to try and let readers engage themselves into the story such that one is the Foreigner :) **HOWEVER, the originals are not dead!** It's still in the process but I've posted them on my **deviant art account called _Ink-n-Echo_** (you can find the link on my FF profile). SO head over there if you wanna read the better version XD And if you still want it to continue and be informed then remember to put an alert on this story cos I will update both at once.

FF didn't send prior notification and have deleted the original in a blink of an eye (even while I was in the midst of editing) and no, I do not consider warnings from Critics United as official notification but I do appreciated their advise (though some saying they will report if writers don't comply is very threatening, I'm sure there's a better way -_-*). It wasn't intentional but I'm glad that I've at least defended and done my stories justice.

**To my original readers,** I apologise for the trouble and hope you will still continue to support this series (if not then oh well ^^;), and thank you for reading and reviewing the last **7 chapters** with a current total of **108 REVIEWS**! Woot! I couldn't congratulate in time but I love you guys, couldn't have made it this far without you :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA except for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Clockmaster**

**.**

" ... What are you staring at me for?"

An annoyed yet confused Clockmaster asked, casting hesitant side-way glances at the Foreigner, fully aware that she had been sitting on the side, watching him wistfully for the past half an hour in that nightgown which he so insist on calling an indecent, flimsy piece of clothing. He raised an eyebrow at her, still unsure if she were expecting something from him.

_Was he really that dense?_ She asked herself. It was Valentine's Day for crying out loud and the man is still buried in his work. How she wished the both of them could go out and walk around town like a normal couple would.

_But that's the thing isn't it?_ She tilted her head at him as she thought. In a faceless world, being a Foreigner and a Role-holder didn't really make them both average lovers. Perhaps that is why even though she wanted a date out of the Clock Tower, at the same time, she felt perfectly at peace just observing him fix those badly treated clocks one by one. The girl smiled then and sighed as she leaned her cheek further into her palm. His lean and poised body, his face in full concentration, his callous but slender hands and those silky, long locks of dark blue... her eyes never wanted to leave the sight of him, never wanted to waste a single second without him… especially today.

"S-stop it." He stuttered sternly without looking away from his task but his deep and rich timbre voice was wavering, and the girl gazed at him even closer, grinning knowingly. The cobalt-eyed man may be frowning but his ears and cheek were quickly reddening up. Her own cheek feel hot too as desire to break his cool and collected composure built even more within her.

Yes, she realised now how this place was, in actual fact, more intimate than anywhere else. It was dark, messy and filled with ticking clocks and spare parts; a mortuary to be precise. But now it was more than that. It stored the time the two of them spent together alone and the emotions that came along with it. It was the place where she fell in love with this ridiculously anti-social man but interestingly enough, she never thought to ask herself why. It was just as natural as day and night.

The place became _private… _just to the two _only_ residents of the Clocktower. At that thought, she giggled and she heard him clear his throat.

_Oh?_ His face seems to redden even more. Doesn't really seem like he minds her ogli- I mean observing him now does it? Such a bad liar, he is.

She smiled widely as Julius shifted uncomfortably on his chair now. He finally conceded, taking his specs down and placing them on the desk while he massaged the bridge of his nose. "Now you're making me feel weird too, I can't concentrate when you're looking at me like that!" he grumbled and she felt a frown tugging the corner of her lips a little. His words were always harsh, she should have known that.

_Damn it. It's all because it's Valentine's Day..._ Perhaps she was expecting too much and now besides feeling blissful on her own, she felt less assured of his feelings. She never felt this petty before. This stupid day was taking her feelings on an unnecessary roller-coaster ride and the Outsider just didn't know how to get off of it.

The floor looked guiltily back at her. _Was it so wrong then? _The girl sadly questioned in her mind, suddenly feeling extremely alone with her feelings. Her aim was only to spend more quality time with the guy, to make him happy, but if it was getting the opposite reaction then possibly it was best...that she left him alone to his ever-demanding work. She stood silently, about to make sure to hide her tears in her pillow when his deep, commanding yet worried voice called out to her.

"Who told you you could go to bed without me?"

Turning around, his turbulent navy eyes pinned her on the spot. "I didn't mean for you to leave," Julius sighed in resignation, his red tinted face now set in a firm resolution and he reached out an open hand to her, waiting patiently, or so it seems.

"Come here." He motioned with his fingers. She blinked blankly at him and exasperation finally showed on his impassive face.

"Come back here to me." He beseech-ed once again with a soft, low and slow tone that had the vibrations curling deliciously low in her stomach. Or was it butterfly wings? She didn't care but allowed the sound of his voice to lead her a step forward and blindly placing her hand in his. Instantly, his larger fingers curled around hers tenderly and tightly.

"I can't work anymore in this state." Julius Monrey gruffly said, reeling the surprised-looking girl into his enveloping arms and his fingers caught her chin deftly as he looked straight into her wide, surprised eyes, drowning her in his deep, azure depths and husky whisper.

"You started it, so do something about it or trust me, **I **will."

.

...Ok, maybe her man's not _that_ dense after all.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I hope that wasn't too odd "'OTL. It was the best sort of edit I could do though the <strong>original is better**. So if you wanna try out the original story, go to my **Deviant Art account** (link is on my FF profile page) and you will see the stories there with the exact same title :) Plus if you like this, I can recommend another Julius fic of mine called **_The Solitary Heart_** for those who are interested :)**

**I would love to know how this is for you (be it is you just started reading of have already read the original) so DO REVIEW and let me know so I can edit to your needs. I also welcome any constructive critics to improve my writing ^^ It might take some time for me to repost all the rest of the stories but I hope you'll bear with me T.T **

**It's no secret but can you guess who's next? XD Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it and till the next time I update! ^^**


	2. My Valentine March Hare

**I hadn't expect for this next bishie to get the most request for Valentine's Day but I can guess why lol! XD Though I must say I kinda ran away with the story so I'm not sure if it will be as effective :/ Even though V day is over I hope you can enjoy this chapter! ^^**

**PS: Again if you wanna read the better, **original **version that is written in **second person POV** (you, your, yours instead of her, their, she), it's posted in my devart profile, you can find the link on my FF profile page ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything HnKnA besides the story... (i know, somehow it's a bit contradictory -_-"')**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**My Valentine March Hare**

.

A light breeze blew across the wheat field as a girl gently combed her hand through wavy, dark-blond tresses that shone like ripened honey under the bright blue sky. Occasionally, she would steal a feel, smoothing her fingers against those adorable, twitching long tan-furred ears…when suddenly, a large hand found her wrist, stopping her fingers from their exploration.

"Oi, what did I say about the ears?" the March Hare mumbled drowsily in his nap with a smile as his head, which was resting on her lap, turned slightly and sharp, unique-coloured eyes opened to look at the Foreigner from below as she chuckled. His violet orbs widened when he brought her fingers close to his nose and he inspected it with a sniff, beaming even more. "Hm? Did ya bake carrot cake? You smell delicious." His spoke against her fingers. Licking his lips playfully, he kissed each soft and sensitive pad of her fingertips. "You're the best! I'll look forward to it when we get back." Elliot winked and grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile warmly back.

_Sweet love._

She always knew those words were perfectly meant for him, ironically, the second-in-command of the infamous Hatter Mafia of Wonderland. And on this romance-filled day, that two words meant spending all afternoon with this carrot-_DISH_-loving Role-holder, accompanied by a picnic basket filled with god-knows orange-y goodness and hanging out in the hare's favorite place. Where better to take a day off and be free of the gatekeepers' and his boss's more-than-mischievous interference than hide out in the long grass land? It was a natural animal instinct after all, but she decide to let him defend his oh-so confused identity another time. Now, she is just content with watching him use her folded legs for a pillow, and it was funny, how this simple and common position actually made the Outsider feel loved, wanted… and _needed_ by him… Elliot March. The tough, merciless and trigger-happy right-hand of Blood Dupre. Feeling absolutely pleased to the brim, the blue apron-dressed girl picked up a cup of freshly squeezed juice and gingerly took a sip…

_Geh!_ After staying here for so long, she still didn't know whether to love of hate the taste of that vegetable. Oh, the things she'd do gladly for him!

"Hey, is this really ok?" Elliot asked unexpectedly with a worried frown and she tilted her head to the side with a questioning look. Her eyes widened as she watched him reach up a hand, slowly rubbing his knuckles against her flushed cheek affectionately, as if enjoying the feel of her skin. "I didn't expect that you'd suddenly be so much more important to me that Blood was." he continued with a puzzled expression but his deep purple gaze was so intense with emotions that it was melting her heart…

...But she didn't know whether to kiss the guy, hit him in the head or do both. It was so sweet, _sugary_ sweet, but why wouldn't it be ok? She knew Elliot was the type of person who never questioned who his heart follows, and a great example would be the Mad Hatter himself. So why didn't it apply to her when she was supposed to mean more to him? She pondered hard as she stared at his innocently bewildered face…

"W-what? Is it that bad?" He said with large-eyes as the exasperated-looking girl sighed and shook her head in an overly-dramatic fashion. The rabbit-eared man was so flustered it was just too cute to tease him. She admitted, it can't be helped since he was really a big guy with a big heart and a frustrated-ly one-track mind that was his ultimate endearing charm and her weakest link. Well… besides his well-built body that is.

Sure, Blood had saved him and he was majorly indebted, but his dedication to the young Mafioso was certainly beyond his calling and mere respect.

_That is unless he and Blood… nah, it couldn't be!_ The girl grimaced at recalling a well- known rumour that was beginning to make sense. Now that she thought of it, it was no wonder why Elliot was letting Blood push him around willingly while hanging onto his every word and shadowing him undeniably, not to mention all that delightful blushing whenever he was praised. It was a situation similar to the relationship she shared with the hare. In fact, it was _too_ similar for her liking. Just thinking about it gave her goosebumps with a hint of jealousy and it was Valentine's Day no less. It never once occurred to the beloved Foreigner of Wonderland that she had to rival for his love!

She needed to clarify with him. Fast!

And besides, it gave her a perfect excuse to tease him more and she wonder anticipatingly what his reaction will be. Looking around to make sure they had no other company, she hesitantly whispered into one of his ears as it perked up at attention.

"Huh? No-what? Where did'ya-? !" The golden-haired youth could only listen in horror to the words she sprouted and his face grew a deep shade of pink as it slowly contorted in apprehension. "The hell-! W-what do you mean by GAY? !" he exclaimed and abruptly sat up, shocking her into spilling the orange drink all over. But she barely had the time to register how drenched she was when he suddenly rolled on top of her. Stifling a cry, she felt his hard body push her back onto the grassy floor but her head landed safely on his arm. It was so like him to still protect her… or so she thought.

"It's not nice to doubt your lover like that you know." Elliot's voice grew dangerously low as she stared up at his red but sly-looking face. "Seems like you still need to be educated on just how serious I am about you." He smirked devilishly, causing a shiver to run down the back of her neck. He seldom showed it but she knew that look…

He's _really_ serious this time.

"How should I convince you then?" In his shadowed gaze, those pools of mauve glinted with the promise of pure pleasure mixed with punishment and it excited her senses like nothing could. "Why don't we start by cleaning up the mess this naughty little miss have made of herself." The Foreigner gulped nervously as Elliot leaned in, his windswept locks and furry ears tickled her beet red cheeks whilst she gripped his jacket for support. She could feel his warm breath fanning her neck before he licked eagerly at the juice that trickled down, trailing his raspy tongue all the way up to her wet cheek.

"Hmmm...You're even sweeter than I thought you'd be." Elliot brushed his lips against her face and she shuddered involuntarily. He tilted her chin up with a push of his thumb to expose her neck more as he whispered sinfully into her ear, "Now I _definitely_ want to have you before the cake."

Fear became an ecstasy. That's why she never once resisted... and he knows.

"Lesson number one," the wild-haired guy murmured with a grin. "I bet I can devour you whole…"

.

Elliot was the man she chose as her Valentine. By now, she should have already been sure of his preference but for today, she'd be more than happy to let him reassert his sexuality… in many ways than one of course.

.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it?<strong>** I don't think it was as good as Julius but hope you like it anyway ^^; And according to the original Boris is next unless there are more request for another :) So DO REVIEW! Any constructive comments are welcome! XD Thanks for reading so stay tuned for more greetings from the other guys! 8)**


	3. My Valentine Cheshire Cat

**Somehow the more I write, the longer it gets, as compared to Julius's one -_-"' And em... it's getting more pervy then moe-sweet somehow, not sure if that's good "'OTL. Plus I've never played his route before so if you think he is OOC here, do REVIEW and let me know! ^^**

I wondered before, why do I even try to post all these all over again, but what the heck. And I stress that** I DID NOT delete the originals, FF did **and I hope FF is happy -_-* If you like to see the **original second person POV** (replacing words like 'she' with 'you') narrative for this story, you can find the link to **my Deviant art account** where all of them will be :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H/C/JnKnA except for the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Cheshire Cat**

.

Summer at the Amusement Park would be the type of fun date the Foreigner would expect with Boris Airay as a Valentine's Day surprise. It was unbelievably sweltering here and yet no matter where the two of them went, as long as it's with this punk-looking Role-holder, she knows she's guaranteed to enjoy herself. It was as if Boris had a specialised skill in making people happy…well, apart from the fact that he took her on five death-defying roller coaster rides that had her screaming for her mom like a five year old. Seriously, how _does_ Gowland come up with such monstrosities? But nevertheless, it was a worry-free and refreshing day…

"Argh. It's so hot!" The pink-haired youth complained with quite the opposite sentiment, his triangular ears flattened cutely on his head as the both of them slouched on a bench in their swimwear, the sun tanning her skin that was uncovered by her two-piece suit. That's a second advantage about summer; having a good –looking guy with his top exposed sitting right beside with his one-of-a-kind striped boa slung over his neck… Yes, his _boa_. The exasperated girl shook her head and sighed with a smile, eating at her ice cream cone while the other hand scratched behind his ears lovingly. Under such a thick trapped amount of heat, it was no wonder he was quick to perspire himself out. No point in arguing what came so natural to the cat-eared guy though, she figured. Boris wore his beloved accessory when he came out of the pool to keep him from the chills, after which he stubbornly refused to put it down, saying he felt naked without his fur.

_Hmmm… 'naked' being the right word for today_, she thought, as her eyes followed the way he slicked his hand through his long tinted bangs, watching rivulets drop from the tips and run down the side of his shapely chin and onto his hard, yet lean chest and tattooed, toned abs, before disappearing beneath the waistband of his pants...

Jeeze, this day was making her more perverted than usual! The Foreigner reprimanded herself with a highly blushing face. _If only it was a place more private then public…_ She contemplated with slumped shoulders. Quickly averting her wanton gaze, she tried to focus her thoughts on his hair and how it really felt like those of a cat's when suddenly his nimble fingers wrap around her wrist that was holding the cone.

"Hey, it's melting! Here, let me help." Boris pointed out hurriedly with a chuckle. Surprised, she couldn't stop him when he held her hand still and quite naturally leaned his head forward with a tilt, running his tongue up the trail of sweet cream that had trickled across the smooth back of her hand, continuing up the length of her waffle cone and ending his cat-ish lick at the tip of the ice cream swirl, effectively stopping the melted portion. But the heat still lingered on her skin. That _definitely_ did not feel like a cat's tongue, to the girl's amazement. It felt sharp but not rough.

No… it was _velvety soft_.

The feline licked his lips. "There you go. Now _you_ take a bite." He offered innocently, though there was nothing decent about the way he spoke. She looked up to see mischievous ember eyes with slit irises smiling back, his lips now curved into that trademark Cheshire grin of his, inching the cone towards her mouth and daring her to make that _indirect kiss_ on the ice-cream.

If summer felt hot, it wasn't as hot as the way he's making her feel now.

Trying her best not to be overly conscious of the part where he had licked _just seconds ago_, she pretentiously humph-ed at him and quickly bit off and swallowed the tip of the cold dessert, cringing as the brain-freeze instantly set in. The cat couldn't contain himself and began laughing loudly at her painful expressions, to which she returned with a forceful and hard rubbing on his head as she hastily gobbled down what's left of the tasty treat before he decides to use it against her again.

"Okay, okay!" He pleaded, grinning widely at her and cocking his head to one side. "So you were saying that the humans in your world don't have animal ears but they take animals as pets? Heh... that's really weird but fascinating!" He commented while swishing his decorated tail about behind her back enthusiastically as she nodded in acknowledgement. Every time she shared stories of her old world, Boris would always listen intently; always interested. Though she tried not to think of him as such but just like a pet would, he gave her his undivided attention… and love.

His pierced ears twitched beneath her fingers and she smiled tenderly at him, humbled at knowing that she had gotten a best friend for a lover as well. One couldn't possibly ask for more, right?

"Nya!" Boris meowed, his ears twitching again. And… is he actually _pouting_? The guy then quirked an eyebrow funnily at her as his mouth turned into a smirk. "I know I'm a cat an all, but don't you think you've petted me enough?"

She put down her hand and placed a finger to her lips thoughtfully with a small frown, thinking she could have accidentally rubbed his hair the wrong way. Something this trifle actually bothered her, since she wanted _this_ particular day to be perfect for him as well, and she could have pondered more on the possibilities of her mistake… except he wouldn't let her mind wander a second more away from him. Swiftly, he looped his boa around her neck and pulled her closer to him, encasing her with the warmth of his body and scent.

"You've had your fun, now it's my turn, my Mistress." The cat-boy purred, a sound that was like sinfully beautiful music to her ears. But why the heck was he calling her his… his _mistress_? She pondered, feeling confused and pleasantly surprised. It wasn't like she owned him like an animal. _Tempting… but no..._ She had long decided it wouldn't be fair to him if she saw him that way. But the more Boris nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck, the more her resistance withered away.

"I want to belong to you." He raised his head and stated calmly and resolutely, his molten eyes and sincere words piercing straight to her heart like an accurately shot arrow. "I'm never gonna let another girl touch me like you do, you know. Aren't you glad, Mistress?" Boris asked with a playful and knowing grin as he returned to cuddling the stunned girl.

_Glad?_ That sly fellow was making it hard not to. As if he read her mind, a strong arm snaked around her waist and his frisky tail stroked up her thigh. She inhaled audibly when he pressed her body against his. It also didn't help that they already had minimal clothing and a more-than-usual expense of skin contact. He felt really wet… and hot… and it wasn't just the weather.

"Come'on, relax." He urged softly. "I'm sure you've heard of mutual bonding. And don't worry about the others, they'll be having too much fun to notice." Boris absentmindedly whispered along her collarbone as he tugged gently on his boa, not letting her go even though he knew she were uncomfortable with the situation. _And who wouldn't?_ She thought angrily with embarrassment. He was purposely fanning the flames of her desire in public for god sakes! Her partner just _had_ to be that blatantly bold daredevil of a cat, with only his huge and furry boa to shield whatever he was doing to her-

Okay. Maybe this _could_ work.

She gulped, nervous and excited and the same time as park-goers passed them by obliviously, and the supple pink and purple fur-toy tickled her flushed cheek. Behind it, the curious and golden-eyed friend feathered small inciting kisses and nips along her jaw while his wandering hand travelled from her back to her front, his thumb circling lazily on her now equally drenched skin and she shivered from his teasing touch and light, dreamy voice:

"I want to touch you as well. Let me get to _know_ you more, won't you?"

.

It's no doubt Boris is an animal… and a man. There's nothing contradictory about that because being with Wonderland's Cheshire Cat just makes her happy…

And their love was as simple as that.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not as effective as the original (which you can read from the devart profile link posted on my FF profile page) but hope you enjoyed it! ^^; Any constructive comments on the accuracy of his personality or improvements in writing is welcome and it seems like the next character you peeps chose would be... PETER WHITE! XD So as usual, I hope you DO REVIEW to let me know all these, as well to let me get to know my readers :) So till next time, please stay tuned! XD<strong>


	4. My Valentine White Rabbit

**I got to admit this is more of a single girl POV like Alice rather then already have Peter as a couple cos no matter how I tried, I couldn't envision him with a girlfriend T.T Plus I em... kinda got all emo on it so I apologise if you find this a bit depressing "'OTL Hope you'll enjoy it still! Haha.. ha! *Laughing awkwardly* **

**So, to all my single ladies out there and those with a broken heart, this is made especially for you :)**

If you like to see the **original second person POV** (replacing words like 'she' with 'you') narrative for this story, you can find the link to **my Deviant art account** where all of them will be :) Seriously, this story is SO MUCH BETTER is you read it in the original and if you do, even if it's troublesome, I hope you can REVIEW to tell me how it was for you so I can better suit your needs for the next few stories ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H/C/JnKnA... if I did, I'd make the whole world bow before it's awesomeness, get the anime version done, have the doujins translated to English and be rich -_-"'**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine White Rabbit**

_._

_Valentine's Day._

She never knew such a cheerful occasion could be so hard to swallow as she walked through town unaccompanied. Red and pink heart-shaped decorations found their way on every shop's windows and street corners, while balloons of such were tied along every lampposts and streamers strewn from one end of the street to the other. Though they were faceless, the locals of Wonderland looked extremely blissful as couples strolled past her without a care; hand in hand, arm in arm. No matter how many times she kept telling herself that today is just like any other normal day, Valentine's Day was annoyingly insistent in making itself known… by showing that she had no place in it at all.

_Great. Just Great! _Another lovey-dovey pair just had to kiss right in front of her before snuggling up to each other. She always believed that she was a girl made for passion and romance, but all these mushiness was slowly choking her heart to death. She always believed that_ he_ was the right man for her too, but now he's the reason for the heavy and throbbing pain she felt in her chest.

_It should never have ended that way_… but it did, and that was the harsh and irreversible fact which she currently forced herself to focus on. Grimacing, her fingers gripped at her white apron front and her pace quickened, unconsciously trying to get away from the place, to get away from love…

To get away from _Valentine's Day_.

The word was beginning to taste bitter on her tongue. She fixed her eyes to the ground as the floor passed beneath her feet quickly, silently screaming to herself words that were lost in the numbing heartache. Everyone said time heals all wounds. Unfortunately, her time must be ticking too slowly and unwanted memories were spilling back into her mind. Sure, the bad times hurt, but it was the good ones that hurt even more; a mocking reminder of what she had once possessed but lost. As she ran, the lovebirds around her gave incredulous and pitiful looks. She couldn't stand it. Of course, no Wonderlander would expect the beloved Foreigner to be dateless today, but her heart was cold. She didn't want to celebrate, didn't want Valentine's Day to mean a thing, but the emptiness she initially thought she could handle was becoming unbearable. If she knew it was going to be this bad, she'd never have left home in the first place.

A low lying thorn bush scrapped past her knee, causing her to wince and her weary legs finally paused. Looking around breathlessly, her location finally registered to her when she saw the surrounding trees of the forest and the quiet clearing that revealed the Plaza of the Clocktower up ahead; the place where she had first come to in Wonderland. She sighed aloud her relief and pent-up emotions as she settled down on the cool, stone steps and the furrows between her brows deepened as she pondered. Why was she brought to Wonderland in the first place? This day was making it all look like a joke. Did she really think she could find happiness in guys falling for her just because she was a Foreigner? Well, look where she is now! She could laugh… sadly… at the mere naïve notion of it. From what she have experienced so far, she's clearly not the type of girl any man would want. So then, what _was _her purpose here in Wonderland? Love is fickle and illusionary, but it didn't stop her from wanting it...

That's right. She came here because she just wanted to love… and be loved.

"My darling, you're back!"

Startled, she searched for the source of that familiar voice to see a familiar face with two long snowy ears. The figure clasped his gloved hands in front of his impeccably neat red-checkered waistcoat as he walked out from behind a tree and she inwardly cringed on reflex.

She told herself she wanted love but she's not _that_ desperate! She braced herself for a bodily attack which the rabbit-eared man is so fond of, but Peter White just stood there quietly a feet from her, his blissful smile changing into an incomprehensible expression, a mixture of melancholy and surprise, and the girl knew something was off. His now solemn crimson eyes gazed at her and his once lax bunny ears were pulled slightly back.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" The albino man questioned with a tilt of his head. Was he expecting her to be with another Role-holder? She looked at him questioningly. _That's just foolish..._ She thought, but there was something in the way he said it. It was like he was reading her heart and trying to share the raw pain which she have been so desperately denying.

Peter's observant eyes narrowed at her from behind his specs, a frown curving his lips downwards. "And you're hurt." He simply pointed out with a hint of worry in his voice as he gracefully walked towards the Foreigner, his ashen lock drifting across his delicate features. Instinctively, she tried to get up when a stinging sensation blossomed from the knee-cut she had received earlier and she sat right back down on the steps while he shook his head exasperatedly. Hastily, her hand covered the small gnash, shielding it from his sight but Peter knelt in front of her and gently pried her hand away with that soft reprimanding look he would always give whenever he felt she was doing something unnecessary. The familiarity of that look stopped her heart for a moment because the concern in it was always genuine. It was something she never thought to appreciate and now, as weird and random as it may be, she actually missed it...a lot.

Swiftly, the white-haired youth pulled out his pink and clean handkerchief from his breast pocket and began to treat her wound. She looked down at the way his fingers tenderly and cautiously moved over her skin. _And those silky white strands of his; it seems to know just how to fall in front of his face..._ It was so soft and pure to look at, just like snow, and it was so peculiar… how his usually annoying presence was inducing such a soothing and calming effect on her at this moment.

"This wasn't all that I was referring to." She hear him murmur as he finally wrapped and tied the cloth around her knee. He lifted his head and passionate red orbs bore straight into her wide, inquiring ones. Peter then cupped her face and smoothed a thumb gently over her eye and she closed her lids, relishing at his touch. It was as if he was wiping away invisible tears that only he could see.

"Always, I was waiting for you. I tried so hard to give you space but why do you return… _still_ looking so in pain?" He said, his voice sounding a little strained with anguish while his ears lowered.

_Pain._ That word had her flinching back from him.

"Please don't push me away. Not today." His larger hand immediately encased hers and he pulled her forward, pressing her palm against his chest, his slender fingers locking it there and she blushed at the contact. She could see he was determined not to let her escape this time.

"Can you feel it? My clock can't bear to see you this way." Peter spoke forlornly as his 'heart' ticked and droned beneath her hand, his wide wine-red eyes filled with a turbulence of so much unspoken sentiments, even though he professes his love to her at almost every possible waking moment.

It never seems to be enough for him.

"My dearest, you should never have to be alone on such a day." He raised his other hand, running his fingers from under her bangs before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. The rabbit was somehow making her own heart beat faster and she tried to look away but failed, because right at that second, Peter broke into a small smile as he moved that same hand to his chest and bowed slightly in a gesture of servitude.

"I only live for your happiness and yet everything I do seems to achieve the opposite. Won't you tell me then, what you want… what you need?" he implored. On his chest, Peter curled his fingers in between and through the back of hers and the young Prime Minister of Wonderland opened and brought her hand up to press a kiss amorously in the centre of her palm, causing a sweet chill to run down her arm and tingle her every nerve, suddenly making her feel more alive than she had ever been since the day started.

"As long as you request, I'll never leave you, never hurt you. This, I can always promise." White swore wholeheartedly, never removing or faltering his honest eyes from hers. It was one of the things she always liked about him. The man may lie just to be with her but he would never lie how he felt towards her. Suddenly, without warning, he tugged her hand over and hauled her into his arms, making the girl gasp in shock.

"So please, stop tormenting my poor heart and love me already!" Peter exclaimed with his typical teary-eyed antics and she sighed resignedly against his shoulder. _Old habits die hard..._ She should have known. But surprisingly this time, it made her smile.

_He_ made her smile.

"I'm selfish, I know." Peter barely whispered in her ear as his strong arms continued to hold her body as if she was a beautiful china doll that was about to break any moment. _Or run away for the matter of fact…_ she wryly thought, but a conflicted part of her yearned to stay like that with him a little longer.

"I don't care if you hate me. Cut my ears and tear my clock out if that is what it takes for you to see how much you mean to me." He said, cradling the back of her head closer to his, longing apparent in his tone. What frightened her the most was how much he actually meant it.

_All_ of it.

She could feel him treading his fingers through her hair, brushing his lips against it and the intimate sensation was making her wonderfully dizzy. Was she always this susceptible to him? Or was it just because it was Valentine's Day?

_Neither..._ She told herself as she closed her eyes and snuggled her face against his shoulder. She always knew there was a deep and innate connection that existed between the both of them, but she never dared to let herself admit it because his devotion was so strong, so unbelievably ardent… it was scary. Was it really right to accept it now?

Unable to answer her own question, she shook her head and her hand clutched at his jacket for support. As if he knew, Peter straightened up whilst continuing to kneel before her, an arm wrapping around her waist to mould her soft, pliant body onto his hard, dependable chest, while the fingers holding her head slid from behind her ear, tracing her jaw-line down to her chin before tipping her head up to meet his warm, smiling eyes. The rabbit man leaned his head down and rested his forehead on hers as he reassuringly replied, "It's ok. I exist for you and only you. From the beginning I was yours all along."

His breath was so close now it warmed her already burning cheeks and his long furry ears brushed the top of her head. She never knew it would be this comfortable to be with him even though he was always there. The red-eyed role-holder beamed even more when she smiled up at him. He can be so satisfied with just the little things she did and it made her want to give him more. Peter slowly lowered his head, placing a chaste kiss on the tip of the girl's nose, his half-lidded eyes finding her lips before moving even lower. Gradually, she closed her own eyes as well, trusting him; the very first Role-holder she met and the very person responsible for bringing her down the hole to Wonderland, the keys that locked away her shattered heart, feeling the pieces completing itself after such a long time.

Maybe... just _maybe_, it wouldn't be so bad to look forward to the next Valentine's Day.

"Let me be the one you need. Let me stay by your side." She heard him ask huskily as the space between the both of them closed in even more. "Please?" Peter whispered softly, his soothing voice with just that one word was enough to melt her entire being to the core.

"My love, my sweet… choose me."

.

_Love. _She didn't have to look far for it. Because even before she knew him, somewhere out there, he was always waiting to be found by her, and that was the best Valentine present one could ever ask for…

Her very own, one-of-a-kind White Rabbit of Wonderland.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I seriously didn't expect it to be this long or reader focus T.T I wanted it short and sweet like Julius's but the more I wrote the longer it get... sigh, oh well! As before, DO REVIEW! I'd love to know how this is for you or any other constructive comments! ^^ And I'd love to thank all those who reviewed , faved and are still reading this series of oneshots even though Valentine's Day is long over. LUV YOU GUYS! XD <strong>

**Next according to previous votes, we have another bishie from the hearts castle! I'm sure you know who fufufu~! XD So don't forget to add an alert if you're waiting for stories in FF or Devart cos I'll be updating both at the same time! ^^ See you next time!**


	5. My Valentine Knight of Hearts

**If you're a fan of Ace-sama like moi then I'm here to make your dreams come true! ^^ Though I think it's still not as effective and a tad too long for a reader-insert but I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless ^^; **

Of course once again if you want to read the **ORIGINAL you-based one** (which I prefer), it will be **on my DEVART profile and you can find the link on my FF profile ^^ **Also since I'm starting this series from scratch as FF has deleted everything T.T **To my original readers (if by chance you are still reading this), I would love to have your reviews again** as I really do treasure your previous comments and it would also help support this fic. But if you're not comfortable with re-reviewing then I understand so no pressure ^^ Still, many thanks again to those who is still following this series and have reviewed to help! I really appreciate the encouragement I have received to continue with this series XD

Oh yes one more thing!** I'm thinking of making a Christmas series** similar to this Valentine one since I guess I'll be alone for this Christmas as well T.T And again I will post the you-based ones on my DEVART and you can visit the same link that is on my FF profile page to follow it. So if you're interested DO REVIEW to let me know! ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H/C/JnknA... oh and there's a small reference to some of the game scenes as made by QR XD**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Knight of Hearts**

.

This _really _wasn't what our dear Foreigner had in mind for a perfect Valentine's date. A light stroll in the forest would be nice… as long as it didn't entail running from an angry bear, being targeted by faceless assassins, getting stuck in quicksand or dropping off a cliff only to land in a pond. A candlelight dinner with a bottle of champagne in a posh restaurant would be lovely but nooo! Instead, she's stuck with eating freshly caught fish cooked over a campfire and a flask of hot red tea. And indeed, cuddling up to her man on the cushioned sofa in his home would have topped this day off rightly, but the only comfort she had now was the hard and unrelenting forest floor which she was sitting on upon just a thin sheet of greenish- brown canvas because she should have counted on the fact that this adventure-seeking Role-holder of hers would have preferred none other than to take her to his _second _home…

The portable one that needed assembling of course.

Her hair was in mess, her dress dried but crumpled and soiled and she felt less then refreshed. The more she thought about it, the more her shoulders dropped disappointingly while she knelt on her knees and carefully laid out the usual blue sleeping bag on the right corner of the tent the both of them had decided to set up just a while ago when the day had abruptly turned to night.

"Ha ha ha! Camping really IS a great way to set the romantic mood!"

A recognizable light-hearted tone was heard and the girl turned to the right to see the infamous Knave of Wonderland enter the small tent with a big smile, peering in as he bent low and pushed away the folds of the entrance with the back of one hand, while the other thumbed the heart-shaped pommel of his longsword, silvery streaks of moonlight filtering past him. Catching sight of her, like a contented little child, Ace tilted his head of brown, the short, dark, honeyed locks swerving across his forehead gently and framing those red crimson orbs that now seem to smile mysteriously back at her as he asked, "Ne, don't you think so?"

An innocent question that gave her a not so innocent feeling; something which she couldn't quite put her finger on… yet.

_Cute._ She could surely give him that though, she admitted to herself. However much she struggled against it, that silly but flirtatious and suggestive look of his was enough to make her blush, but maybe not enough to make her feel any better. She returned him a deadpanned look and a raised eyebrow. Unfortunately, 'romantic' wouldn't be her choice of word, considering she had spent nearly the entire day getting **lost**. The sad part was that she had _expected_ it like the well accustomed Foreigner she was. Normally, she would tolerably enjoy his comical disposition and camp-loving ways but just for today, she wanted something more… _intimately_ fun… rather than the standard _my-life's-on-the-brink-of-death-all-because-of-this-idiot_ sort of fun. Yet the day was almost over and it spelled an insatiable and heavy, sinking feeling in her gut even though she tried to convince herself that she should just be satisfied with being able to be with him at all today.

Because she wanted to save Valentine's Day… but she didn't know how.

At that thought, a small petulant pout formed on the girl's lips and she sighed aloud, disgruntled, as she turned her back to the knight and resumed smoothing out the edges of the sleeping bag.

"Oh, you don't?" the brown-haired man said with a hand cupping his chin thoughtfully, his inquisitive red eyes blinking at her reaction in surprise. She could only hear him making his way to the back of the tent when suddenly two sinewy arms of the soldier wrapped themselves around her waist from behind. Her very breath left her throat when she felt her back colliding against his hard torso.

"That's too bad, because camping is becoming _very_ romantic to me when it comes to you, do you want to know why?" The playful chill of his whisper sent wonderful vibrations tickling he ear and everything in her stilled to both revel and dread at the sensation and his extreme unpredictability. _Damn him…_ she bit her bottom lip as she cursed silently. She was sure he was aware that deep down, she knew the answer. Instead, she shook her head hesitantly, her senses blurred and hazy with lust which he was deliberately overwhelming her with.

Ace chuckled deeply, a sound so rich and chilling it played at her senses and fantasy. He must really enjoy seeing her like this, she told herself, when she noticed one of his gloved hand slowly inching upward, leaving light, teasing touches at its wake till his nimble fingers spanned across her neck almost fondly as he continued,

"Because that way, no one will be able to hear you when I make you scream…"

His last word lingered in the enclosed area huskily and her eyes widen with trepidation just has Ace tipped her head up, his fingers lifting under her small jaw. Her heart was thumping so hard she prayed he wouldn't hear. Was it beating in anticipation or fear? She couldn't tell it apart anymore… especially when he started to lavish heated licks to her ear as he held her head still against his fervent onslaught. All the Foreigner could think of now was what his delectably wicked mouth was doing to that particular part of her body when suddenly Ace nipped at her earlobe sharply, causing her to let out a mew of shock and delight. The russet-haired then circled his tongue on her sensitive skin, soothing the spot and making her squirm against the velvety wetness, the both of them feeling deliciously thrilled.

"I wonder what other cute sounds I can get from you..." he murmured eagerly, nuzzling against her neck. "But don't worry, I'll be _really_ gentle."

_He's joking… right?_ She asked herself nervously. Ace being gentle was like saying he's the safest person in Wonderland to be with; a very contradicting and twisted idea. After all, _that_ grinning idiot was the one who dragged her off the cliff saying he'd like Wonderland's Outsider to die along with him! Grimacing, she hastily wriggled to an about-turn in his arms, huffing angrily when she saw her beloved's face with a knowing and mischievous smirk. Obviously, she was the only one being played about here, the only one being serious. She must seem like a fool now to get all excited about Valentine's Day. Beginning to feel uneasy at how this was all turning out, she frowned but as she opened her mouth to resent, Ace hushed the surprised girl with a finger to her lips. He freely laughed and trailed that finger slowly down to her chin and neck before pointing it with finality at her chest.

"Maybe after, when I've got enough of this sound right here!" The red-eyed man said with that irritatingly sweet smile of his and she instinctively shuffled back and away from him for dear life… but of course she was no match for his speed. In a red flash, the brunette lunged himself playfully at her, hugging her waist and determined to place his ear close to her heart that seems to be working overtime today. She squealed. He chortled. She rolled. He rolled along with her; which was a huge miscalculation because it accidentally made them both roll over and into the side of the tent. The vigorous movements snapped the tension and hold of the tent pegs on the other end and the whole structure came flopping down harmlessly.

The girl groaned, tired and exasperated, as she laid on her back with a triumphantly beaming Ace on top, having successfully managed to subdue her and already lost in the rhythm of her heartbeat while the campfire cackled alongside. When he finally looked up at her, his perplexed eyes grew as he realised the destruction around him and the edge of the tent that had floated onto his head, blanketing the two of them. The knight's tent-making skill has never been tested or failed before so his astonished expression was new and absolutely priceless. The situation had become so ridiculous that she couldn't help but giggle.

Seeing her smile at last, he chuckled along. "Ah, my bad." Ace admitted cheekily before burying his head back on her chest, intentionally rubbing his face against her tender bosom and heat instantly shot up to her cheeks. She cringed and flustered with burning embarrassment from her lewd responses, and apparently it didn't go unnoticed.

"I wasn't joking you know." She heard him mumble against the cloth of her apron dress, his voice growing an octave lower dangerously. Was he twisting her around his finger again? Did he even know how important this day was for her? Nothing was ever clear when she's with the red knight. She didn't know what to think of it as she pushed at his wide shoulders but in one swift swipe, his larger hand caught both of them by the wrist. Hoisting himself a little with his other arm, his predatory blood-red orbs gleamed down at her in the dark as he smirked, his chocolate hair shimmering warmly in the dancing firelight. In the shadow of the fallen tent and the night, the space they shared was getting increasingly smaller, making her overly aware of being trapped beneath the hard length of his body.

It was mentally suffocating… and so very exhilarating.

"Shall I tell you what happened to the little blue Foreigner that followed the big bad wolf instead of listening to her parents, hm?" Ace languidly said, that eerie curl on his smiling lips never leaving his face as he brought her wrist above her head and pinned them there, his hold too strong to break. "I'm pretty sure you wanted this, it couldn't be that you expected nothing to happen, did you?"

A weak little voice in her confirmed his guess and her face heated up. He was frighteningly spot-on, leaving the girl speechless as she shifted uncomfortably under his ever-observing and hungry gaze, fire lighting the smouldering scarlet depths.

"With the kind of man that I am now, I wonder if that's really ok with you." He looked at the wide-eyed girl solemnly as he spoke, a look that made her want to just hold him close and away from the darkness in his eyes... but that quickly changed as he continued, his lips curving upwards.

"Say, are you…going to let me have you for Valentine's Day?" Ace grinned the challenge wolfishly as he lowered himself on her and her breath hitched at the closeness. Could she really say no? She considered har- wait… is that his hand on her _thigh_? And why does she feel the bottom of her dress _moving_?

"Hmmm… finally, you're being honest." Ace smiled at her pleasantly from under that blasted cover of the tent-fabric as she desperately nodded, hoping that it would at least pause his advances… but she was so wrong.

"I'm glad." He said serenely.

_Liar._ She could detect the feigned relief in his tone because that manipulative man had everything under _his_ control from the start.

"Because even if you disagreed, I'd still intend to let my body be honest with you too." He blatantly stated without a flinch of shame and she could only stare as he took the edge of the canvas on him and further pulled it over the both of them. Decadent darkness descended while his warm breath, musky scent and strong fingers enveloped and caressed her.

"Isn't this nice? To be able to have what you desire." the voice which she adored so whispered sinful temptations in the night. "Don't worry," the devious, red-coated Role-holder reassured coolly whilst his lips brushed over her eye, urging her to close them and allow him to take her deeper to the point of no return…

"I'm sure I can make you accept _all_ of me."

.

We often try to make things perfect when we ourselves are not. Ace was more than imperfect. He's a clumsy, stubborn, perverted and directionally challenged simpleton with an identity crisis and a psychotic thirst for killing and mental torture. She have been warned about this lost soul and she must be mad to still want to get close to him...

Because that is _perfectly_ how she want her Knight of Hearts to be. And she wouldn't have him any other way.

.

* * *

><p><strong>It was a lot more lime then I had expected cos I'm a HUGE Ace fan XD Hope you enjoyed it Next up we have a certain silver-haired and sickly Roleholder coming to visit! ^^ I'm still fine-tuning this style of story so DO REVIEW and let me know how effective it was for you and let me know if you are interested in reading a <strong>Christmas version** so that I know if I should plan for it XD Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you'll tune in to the next Valentine oneshot! ^^**


	6. My Valentine Incubus

**I had an interesting conversation with someone who gave me an interesting encouragement which coincided nicely with the topic in Nightmare's story, since each story relates to particular message on different types of love situations, not sure if you got that though or if it's too hidden behind layers of words "'OTL But yeah, here's to my encounter :) Again, i can't picture Nightmare in a relationship so this pov is more like Alice's one and it might be a bit confusing but I hope you can still enjoy it ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything** **H/C/J/nKnA except my story. T.T Oh yeah and some scenes were inspired and referenced by screenshots from the game and video.**

**PS. **Man I haven updated for so LONG! I've finished my projects so once I'm done with my exams I'll post more XD! Once again, the **ORIGINAL you-based one** (which I prefer will be **on my DEVART profile and you can find the link on my FF profile ^^ So DO REIVEW or if you have reviewed for the original, I'd love to have your much-treasured but lost reviews again,** especially on the difference of these two verions and how you feel about it :) ALSO a **Christmas version** yes? 8D Though I need more feedback before I plan so do let me know if you are interested and I'll try my best once hol starts! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Incubus**

**.**

"_Sleeping on such a wonderful day? You're pretty lazy, aren't you?"_

A smooth, hypnotic voice chided teasingly, each word swirling in her mind and tangling into her thoughts till there was neither space nor time nor anything else… only him and her.

Was she sleeping? It's no wonder why all she saw was shadow-black. Her lids struggled to open and she flexed her fingers and toes while stretching her back muscles. Her entire body felt so very laden and heavy, yet it gave her the impression that she was floating on clouds. Clouds with a myriad of dancing green and purple hues to be precise…

_How odd… _The foreigner told herself, seeming to know where she was even without looking; a strange but comforting place that gave her a sense of protection, her personal world of dreams where no harm and no one could reach her… all except him.

"_I do believe its Valentine's Day, isn't it? You've got plenty of choices out there, why come to this dreary place?"_

The voice in her head inquired knowingly, his tone interested and discerning which usually hid too many a meanings than she would have liked. Slowly, the girl opened her eyes, her hazy awareness still a foot in slumber as she unconsciously and absentmindedly scoffed at what he said while strands of hair wisp-ed about her face, as if her own dream was caressing and comforting her. V-day wasn't really her type of day. Even though she was in Wonderland, the Outsider felt alone in it all. It was as if the place was fooling about and making a laughing stock out of fer feelings. Would the situation be the same if she was back in her real world? She asked herself while shaking her head side to side. She had already been proven wrong before and this _game_ that she was supposed to play was not normal to begin with. Would men, not Role-holders, even want to look at someone like her?

She doubted it. Ha…Just _who_ was she trying to kid?

_Myself?_ The girl grimaced a little at her own reply. Maybe that's why she was sleeping, to try and escape from the hard truth that stubbornly followed her here to Wonderland, pushing her back further into a dream in a dream…

_Again… how odd_, she thought. But peculiarly, it didn't felt like she was really running away from reality this time. So why _was _she in Dreamland?

"_Your heart led you here… still yearning, seeking."_

Wide awake now, she expected to see the resident incubus but found no one around her, though his omnipotent presence still remained in the air as he continued:

"_My dear girl, I can never understand why or how blind the men in your world are. I must be really lucky to get to see the beautiful you, both inside and out, and you can believe me when I say that since your mind and heart is mine to read."_

The deep soothing voice chuckled, amused though she was not, even if his honey-coated words painted a red blush on her cheeks. She always felt so vulnerable to his power which can sometimes frustrate her to no ends. The dream demon understood too much of her and there were no secrets she could possibly hide, nothing about her that he doesn't know…

Yet she trusts him. From the start of the _game_, she had decidedly placed herself in his hands.

Concentrating from habit, the girl pictured herself standing upright, allowing the imaginary gravitational pull to anchor her feet down and dispel the disorientation in such a formless world. She floated herself about, patting down her drifting dress as she scanned the surroundings curiously. Why won't the silver-haired man show himself like he always do?

"_How about I take you to someplace else? Some place more befitting for a day such as this."_

She heard him ask, trying to cheer her up as the iridescent colours around her shimmered and took shape of wondrous, fantastical places she never thought existed.

"_You could go swimming with the turtles or fly with the fishes…"_

Suddenly, water splashed at her face and she gasped and clutched at the large and hard, green shell she was sitting on in fright. She didn't know turtles came with a speed of a motorboat! The voice laughed at her and she attempted to shoot a glare at the sky. That was when she saw a school of giant fishes, large enough for a human to ride on, flying on the wind. They flapped their long, semi-transparent fins gracefully as they flew in a triangular formation just like a migrating flock of birds. The wide-eyed Foreigner stared on in awe, a smile already curving the corners of her lips.

"_Play with the dragons or just sit and admire the view from a rainbow…"_

Once again, the scene changed and the body of clear aquamarine water was replaced with a bizarre landscape of violet-coloured grass fields and right in front of her stood a white winged lizard twice her height! It was a sight to see such a mystical and magnificent creature up close and that left her surprised jaw hanging. Large silver reptilian eyes blinked at her and she felt a strange tinge of familiarity. Nervous, her legs rooted themselves to the ground as its long neck and wide, horned head approached.

She could have sworn it was grinning!

It nuzzled the tip of its snout affectionately into her like a puppy would and a low delightful growl rumbled in its throat. Her smile grew and cautiously, she petted it, feeling the bumpy, scaly texture of its skin. Suddenly, the young dragon gave its nose a strong and quick nudge from below, hooking her body up before causing her to land stomach-flat on its snout! Her eyes widened as panic set in. The incubus wouldn't hurt her in a dream, would he? But then, where _is _he? However, her cry for help was lodged in her throat when the dragon flung its head up and tossed her high in the air!

Her body felt like a ragdoll and she screamed with eyes tightly shut but a second later, the wind that was whipping at her face as she fell earthbound died down instantly and she could feel her bottom sit itself upon something spongy like a waterbed. Gingerly, she opened her eyes again and the sight that lay before her was an even dream-like world filled with thousands of rainbows. And just like the one she was sitting on, their ends disappeared on a bed of fluffy white clouds that spanned the entire area. She tried bouncing herself on it, laughing as her rainbow wiggled sturdily beneath her weight. Touching her seat, she felt her fingers dig into it and pass through something that resembled a highly-dense liquid, like it was encasing her hand in jell-o. It felt warm; a sensation similar to bathing under a hot summer's day and she could see her hand being washed in all seven colours. Yet despite its water-like nature, surprisingly, it was strong enough to carry her. It was amazing what the Dream Lord could do!

"_It's nothing much really, just a small chip of what I'm capable off."_

The said Role-holder replied to her thoughts this time, sounding very proud of himself and it made her roll her eyes as she quirked a smirk and an eyebrow. But he was still nowhere to be seen. So she stood up on the rainbow and ran down its slope before hopping to the closest rainbow next to it, her ears straining to detect the source of his voice.

"_Anywhere you please, you name it…"_

It sounded so close yet she still couldn't see him. _Why won't he appear?_ She questioned, her steps quickened as she ran and hopped to the next multi-coloured arch and the next, worry showing in her small frown.

"…_And I will bring you there."_

_Anywhere is fine_… She thought to him more then to herself as she jumped and landed on the next colourful bridge softly, her pace increasing. The girl stretched out a hand in front as she moved now, fingers grasping at air, trying to reach and touch the timbre notes of his melodious voice. It then dawned on her that _this_ was the purpose of her being here, the one thing that she has been trying to find. Valentine's Day had taught her that and no longer did she want to wait, hide or run from it any longer.

She wanted to see him. Anywhere is fine… as long as it's with him.

She wanted…

_Nightmare_.

All of the sudden, her outreached hand met another as cool, slender fingers laced through hers as she quite abruptly collided into a black vested chest and she let out a startled yelp. The chest shook vigorously as bouts of cough erupted upon the impact and she looked up excitedly to see the one face that she had been searching for all these while. A kind but equally surprised quicksilver orb looked down at her while the other hid behind a black and gold-lined eye patch, his fashionably long and silvery-grey locks which ended just above his shoulders framed his pale face which now had an obvious pink blush on his smooth skin.

It almost made him look healthier.

"…Y-you called?" Nightmare Gottschalk hesitantly spoke, the other hand covering his thin pale lips politely and shyly. Looking about with a hand still in his, she found that the place had changed back to the original and feathery emerald and violet space, a clear evidence that the incubus was distracted and unable to hold the previous dream image. Knowing this, she silently grinned to herself and reading her mind, he signed resignedly, pretending to frown.

"Whatever shall I do with you?" The man with the slick two-toned hair asked as he held the girl into a dance position naturally. Draping her fingers over his hand while the other moved behind to support her back, he began to float and waltz her through his realm slowly.

"Are you always this… _contradicting_?" Nightmare whispered whilst resting his head against the side of hers, the sound and his steps lulling her closer into his lean body. "You captivate me and make me stronger and weaker than I've ever been in my sickly life at the same time." He said and she could feel his hand guiding her body as they both swayed to a non-existent music. But she could vividly picture herself dancing with him at Vivaldi's grand ball which he could not attend. _Oh, how lovely it would have been if he could… _she pondered silently.

"Ah...and careful now, those dangerous and imaginative thoughts of yours can make a man fall to his knees if one knew." The Role-holder chuckled, pulling away a little and his sharp, metallic-coloured eye twinkled mischievously and gazing back at her as he smirked. "That, you can take it from yours truly." He ran a thumb tenderly over her knuckles before bringing it up to his lips in a very gentlemanly way. Nightmare's eye lingered on her face, intrigued in her flushed reaction which she tried in vain to conceal because the feel of his kiss on her skin was amazingly soft and… well, very VERY nice indeed. It made her think of nights on fluffy satin pillows and she wondered how those lips of his would feel like on -

Nightmare's eyes widened and he cleared his throat appropriately, the redness on his face matching hers as she attempted to censor her thoughts. He gave her a twirl and she spun dreamily out of his arms, somehow floating higher in the process. But the dance halted when he did not reel her back. An arm's length away, he looked up at the drifting girl, his hand suddenly holding onto hers tightly, like a child not wanting to lose his favourite balloon but only to admire it from afar.

"I am an incubus, a dream demon… and I plague your dreams." Nightmare said solemnly and she frowned, unsure why he was repeating what she had already known. That mysterious and perceptive smile of his always made her wish she could see through his mind just as he could to her. _It not fair…_ She thought pettily.

Damn… he's smirking smugly at her now.

"I'm not supposed to be one of the good guys, you know that right?"

She tilted her head innocently at him as she pondered. Maybe he was too nice, so it never occurred to her that he could be the villain; the mastermind of this whole story. _Yet it didn't mean that he was bad either... _she told herself resolutely. Just as his name suggest, this could all be a deadly and beautiful illusion to trap her soul…

But it didn't matter if that was his role because all she needed to know was what was real... and the feelings they shared certainly was.

Nightmare's lips parted, looking a little stunned, before his expression softened into one of exasperation and wonder. With a snap of his fingers, his favourite brown and cosy blanket appeared beside him. The one-eyed man grinned, motioning the thick piece of cloth into wrapping itself around the both of them, pulling and binding them closer as she glided down into his arms.

"Then come over here and let me warm you up. Maybe then, I can make you see what I see." The silver-eyed persuaded and tugged the blanket securely over her shoulders and his, fully intending to enjoy sharing the heat. What was it that he saw in her? She had to muse.

"That you are, in every sense, _my_ dream." The handsome demon replied to her unspoken question with a smile. He sounded so sincere, so... _true_... it ignited something pleasantly warm and strong in her lonely and barren heart, and it made her want to cling onto that feeling and snuggle into him more than she already had. Just thinking about it, the blanket, along with his arms, tightened itself around her automatically. His hand cupped her face and traced her features lovingly whilst raising her head up to meet an eye so brilliant she would gladly lose herself in them, for she never knew it could be such a passionate colour.

"And in return…" he murmured promisingly with his trademark grin while his long lashes came down slowly as did hers. Silky ashen hair swayed as he tilted his head and the rhythm of her heart rose to a sweet crescendo with every second his face inched torturously nearer.

"I am Nightmare, and I am yours."

.

In love, perhaps all one had to do was simply believe and reach for it to turn magic into a reality. Her incubus showed her that there's nothing at the end of the dream because dreams just don't last…

But they certainly do come true.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I've written many smaller parts for Nightmare in my other fics but this would be the first I've written it so long and romantically. And I apologised if you were expecting limes in this... i really couldn't picture him being pervy eventhough he sometimes is lol! It's longer than I expected because somehow it's always fun to write about him :) <strong>

**Blood was suppose to be next but I guess he can wait since alot of you have previously requested another and I guess it's fine because the next character is, after all, the opposite of Nightmare :) Know who? I think it's obvious enough ^^ So PLS REVIEW, I'd love to hear what you think of this and thanks for all those who read, faved and/or reviewed, you guys are the best! XD**


	7. My Valentine Joker

**Hey guys I'm back! ^^ If you're waiting for Joker then this is it! I've never played his route before and I've got very little info on him so I hope it's not too OOC. Also I've combined both Black and White, you will see why fufufu~! XD If it is OOC then DO REVIEW and let me know and I'll see what I can do :) Nevertheless, hope you will enjoy! Thanks to all who is still tuning in to this series and your generous reviews, you guys encourage me to continue and so this is dedicated to you ^^ **

**And thank you **_horsewhisper3_** for the delicious info to Joker's route and personality! Love it a appreciate it! 8D**

**PS. **School is officially OVER! XD And this is the final piece before the original got deleted so you can be sure to look out more new oneshots on the next update! ^^ Once again, the **ORIGINAL you-based one** (which I prefer) will be **on my DEVART profile under the same title and you can find the link on my FF profile ^^**

**Cheers~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything H/C/J/AnKnA except my story plots. Oh and the dialogue method is different but was inspired by **_Essence of Soup's _**fic called "The Devil's Confession", very nice story :)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Joker**

.

_Clak! Clak! Clak!_

The sound of her footsteps echoed noisily on the dull and hard stone-tiled floor as she ran, her light-blue apron dress drenched in perspiration. The Foreigner could hear her loud breaths beating down in her own ears; fast, ragged and scared little sounds in the sinister darkness that was slowly eating away her hopes bit by bit as she realised with dawning dread that everything was beginning to look the same no matter which direction her feet took her. Menacing shadows engulfed every nook and cranny in the dank room she was held in, brick walls equally unkind and pitiless surrounded her and the only feeble light in the room came from the row of square bar-ed windows that ran along the top length of the walls.

The girl now knew where she was and oh how she wished she was wrong. She had seen this place before except this one had no doors, no entrance she could exit…

No escape at all.

It was a prison cell. A cage specially made just for _her_.

One moment she was in the circus and the next, she found herself transported to this place; the very one place in Wonderland she knew shouldn't be in. She swallowed her fear down, her eyes nervously scanning for something, anything… or anyone…that would let her out.

Just then, out of the blues, she felt herself crash into a body and she stifled a surprised squeal before steadying her scrambled thoughts and legs. Her first instinct was relief, but any notion of getting help quickly vanished when strong fingers curled around her arms and a low, eerie chuckle was heard.

"_Where do you think you're going, b****?"_

Her eyes widened when she recognised that mocking tone of voice. It was unmistakable. Quickly, she pushed herself away, retreating as the figure emerged from the heavy shadows, revealing a man in a chief prison warden's attire accompanied with a ring of gold keys that jingled as it hung from his belt, all a testament to his identity. But what drew her eyes to most was that damn fetching face of his, his wine-red hair with two side-long bangs and matching red orbs, one hidden behind a black and gold decorated eye-patch, gleaming evilly at her in the dark while his mouth curved to a leering grin like always.

"Ah, ah, ah… were you trying to run away?"

Again, the new speaker was instantly identified. It was actually the same voice really, but its tone sounded contrastingly suave than crude. She turned her wide-eyed gaze to the source to see a lone red and black checkered cloth twirling in the air. It gave a dramatic flourish and the equally notorious and identical-looking ring master magically appeared from behind it.

"How naughty, you should know better." Swiping away the cloth and tilting his head daintily, his jester hat ominously tingled while his deceivingly gentle eyes smiled at her, his lips curving slyly as he wagged a disapproving finger. She felt her heart skipped a beat as the two Jokers sauntered idly towards her, Black on the left and flanked by White on her right.

_This was bad, REALLY bad for the both to be here!_ She told herself as droplets of perspiration trickled down from her forehead. It was possible to handle one but _two_ Jokers? Seriously? The girl shook her head edgily in denial as she slowly back-stepped to distance herself from them. But it wasn't just their presence that she was frustratingly trying to refuse, but more so of her emotions. She thought she felt fear for the Role-holders but now, she's not as sure anymore as her eyes unconsciously took in their slender, well-built and graceful form that reminded her of exotic, prowling wild cats...

But terror sure hit right in her gut when she felt her back meet a wall. Like a cornered prey, she looked and felt about and behind her in panic, and in vain, for a way out as she flattened herself against her dead-end whilst her predators approached. Suddenly, Black slammed a palm on the wall right beside the girl's head and she let out a weak, startled cry. _As always, what the hell was his problem! _She thought as she defiantly glared back at his dead, crimson eyes.

"_Besides, you don't have anywhere else to f****ing go to, don't you?_ _And those other a**h**** ain't gonna come for you this time."_ Resting his elbow onto the wall, the darker Joker taunted with a scowl as he leaned his body closer to her. Hastily, she tried to retort but her open mouth failed to form words and she frowned then, clenching her teeth. Still, the Jokers didn't have the right to hold her prisoner… did they? She did nothing wrong-

"You look lost my little pet." The other Joker interrupted with a concerned look, as if reading her mind as he leaned his hip lazily on her other side, effectively closing her in. "Of course your precious time belongs to us now since you lost the last game." White said as he caressed her pale cheek with the back of his hand, frowning in a strangely innocent and sympathetic way. But where Black's attitude usually boiled her blood, White's demeanour froze them in her very veins.

"This is what you get for doubting yourself so much on Valentine's Day." White Joker simply stated with an unrealistically understanding smile. "Tsk tsk… you're a sad little case aren't you? My dear Foreigner…"

She cringed at his words that seemed even harsher than Black's. Shaking her head roughly away from his hand, she bit down hard on your bottom lip and looked away from the both of them. They're just doing their role, she told herself. Using her insecurities against her was just how the Jokers played… and she fell for it. But in spite of knowing all that, she couldn't find the strength to reject them…

Because they were both right. It was all true.

"_Heh... you came to us on your own accord so don't f***ing complain if you're not satisfied!" _Black angrily bit out as he tipped his head up haughtily and his other hand moved to his hip while the girl flinched at his extra-loud vulgarity. Noticing her adverse reactions, White mediated, _"_My, my, the two of us against one of her, I'm sure it benefits the young lady somehow." The circus-dressed Joker cupped his chin as he scrutinized his captive thoughtfully and his prison counterpart nodded with a devilish smirk._"The slut's practically begging for it, she's got 'maso' stamped on her forehead." _Black agreed snidely, already liking the situation and she shifted uncomfortably between them, her furrows deepening anxiously.

And to think that it all started because of _Valentine's Day_. She had enough of it, falling in love that is. She has been told otherwise but the real thing was unpredictably scary and no one prepared her for that. How could she be sure of something so intangible and fleeting as _feelings_? Was it really worth it to let her heart be blinded and scarred by it? And yet, to be without love was like letting her soul drift aimlessly through the sea of life, except there was no beauty she felt she could fully appreciate in...

She felt incomplete.

How was it possible that love be both powerful and weak? She didn't want to handle it, when unconsciously all she was doing was just running away because didn't know _how to_ handle it. Perhaps that was why against all warnings and her better judgement, she allowed herself to be drawn to her Joker, like a lost moth being entranced by a beautiful but deadly red flame. The girl knew she had chosen to reject the other Role-holders, chosen to reject Valentine's day, chosen to walk to Wonderland's Circus, chosen to seat herself at her usual card table and chosen to raise the stakes on that one blasted card game. Maybe it was all on impulse, but she was well aware it was suicidal and she lost. Except this time, she had _already_ lost from the first second Valentine's Day began...

Because from the start, she had decided to chose _Joker_.

The jester smiled pleasantly as his red eye wandered down to her mouth. "Hey, that little frown of hers is becoming quite charming, wouldn't you say?" The red-head asked, almost absentmindedly as he slowly inched his delicate hands to her reddening face, his sensuous words already wrapping itself around her heart so easily it was dangerous.

Too dangerous.

Worried, she grimaced and pressed herself back even further, praying that the annoying wall would swallow her up instead. But before his fingers could reach her, another hand quickly intercepted, taking her chin forcefully and turning her head and attention, she came face to face with the other twin.

"_I can think of better things to do with those lips."_ The guard growled softly, narrowing his crimson gaze angrily at his partner, who just blinked blankly at him, before returning to her face. But similarly, his eyes lingered on her hesitantly parted mouth as he smoothed his thumb across her full bottom lip, his gesture so surprisingly tender it almost made up for his rugged manners. All of a suddenly, before she could stop him, White casually hugged an arm across her shoulders, pulling her to him and she let out a gasp.

"Ha ha ha! Let's get to work before the girl gets impatient on us then." The seemingly good-natured Role-holder laughed out jovially as he pressed her body closer to his. She heard a small familiar unclipping sound and it was enough to send her heart pounding in horror as she watch White removed his black whip from its waist-latch with his free hand, unrolling it and letting the wicked-looking tapered end drop to the floor with a snaking, leathery thud. Immediately, Black possessively wrapped his own arm around her waist from behind, tugging her body to his chest. By then, she was glad for that semblance of darkness in the room for she _definitely_ did not want the Jokers to see her now beet-red face as she became acutely conscious of their heated scent and the way their hard bodies felt on hers.

Close… they were both just _too close_ to bear.

"Surrender yourself to us and maybe we'll make it easy on you." White's warm breath fanned her skin as he suggested scheming-ly, but _very nicely_ indeed, into her sensitive ear while he smirked knowingly at the other Joker. "_Yeah right, f***ing easy."_ Black glowered back at him, quirking a corner of his lips up as he tightened his hold on her, his fingers biting painfully into her waist so much she had to wince in pain.

"_Relax w****, do you know how f***ing tense you look? You're gonna make me excited like that." _Black Joker grinned and smugly teased, his teeth gleaming mischievously at her in the dark and she felt herself shudder. She gulped and pulled a stern face, trying hard not to be intimidated. His insults she detested but could normally take. However, it was his intentions and actions that more often than not made her heart race. She'd ask herself why, if she hadn't been too afraid of the answer and consequences that laid head.

"Are you scared of us?" White Joker inquired with a look so forlorn it actually succeeded in making her feel guilty. She shook her head and slapped herself mentally in a desperate attempt to salvage what was left of her sanity. They're not who they seem to be, at least that was what she kept telling herself though it didn't work. Luck apparently wasn't on her side for that one moment she let her guard down, because her life began spiralling out of control and into their clutches...

"Why?" He asked again sadly as the both of them crowded closer. If it wasn't genuine, then he was exceptionally skillful at lying, though the girl couldn't make up her mind on which to believe because he sounded awfully... _honest_... this time. Did White even know what that word meant? She pondered silently with pursed lips.

**"Don't be…"**

**"**_**You should be…"**_

They said simultaneously, their voices blending into one oddly soothing harmony. She could only stare at them, confused and in wonder as they spoke as one individual with two separate bodies; one frowning and the other smiling, but both their eyes studied her with an intensity that made her legs grow weak.

**"Y**_**o**_**u **_**d**_**o**_**n**_**'t **_**k**_**n**_**o**_**w **_**h**_**o**_**w**_** h**_**a**_**p**_**p**_**y **_**I**_** w**_**a**_**s **_**w**_**h**_**e**_**n **_**y**_**o**_**u**_** c**_**a**_**m**_**e**_** t**_**o**_** v**_**i**_**s**_**i**_**t **_**t**_**o**_**d**_**a**_**y..**_**." **

She heard them both say collectively, as weird as it was coming from Black, while White closed his eye and nuzzled her neck adoringly with a smile, inhaling deeply and enjoying the scent of her hair while he flicked his whip from side to side expertly and eagerly. Of course they would be happy to finally capture her… or was there something more?

"_**Y**_**o**_**u'**_**r**_**e **_**s**_**o **_**f**_*****_*****_*****_**i**_**n**_**g **_**t**_**r**_**o**_**u**_**b**_**l**_**e**_**s**_**o**_**m**_**e **_**t**_**o **_**o**_**b**_**t**_**a**_**i**_**n **_**i**_**t'**_**s**_** a**_**l**_**m**_**o**_**s**_**t**_** w**_**o**_**r**_**t**_**h **_**i**_**t a**_**l**_**l..." **_

Languages she never thought she'd hear White Joker speak flowed out from his mouth, but it was Black's lips that brushed her cheek tantalizingly as he whispered in a husky tone, his hand stroking up her waist slowly.

_'Worth it' huh…_ she never once thought she'd be worth anything to anyone. But it sounded as if he was still playing a game with her, with the only difference being that Joker's not the dealer anymore… but the player as well; one who would willingly bet and risk everything to have not just a taste but _all_ of her.

"**I'**_**l**_**l **_**t**_**a**_**k**_**e **_**g**_**o**_**o**_**d **_**c**_**a**_**r**_**e **_**o**_**f **_**y**_**o**_**u**_**..." **

She didn't know whose it was but a large hand swiftly covered her eyes, plunging her sight into shadows once again while she rested her head sleepily on the wall. How many of him was there currently? She questioned herself, curiously calm now despite her treacherous condition but she figured it didn't matter anymore… because ultimately, irregardless of his many personas, there was only _one_. Another hand shaped her waist, exploring the small of her back before leaving to touch her lips again, as if he was savouring the softness. And even though her senses were heightened in the dark, she felt amazingly drowsy and oh so mesmerised.

**"F**_*****_*****_*****_** e**_**v**_**e**_**r**_**y**_**t**_**h**_**i**_**n**_**g**_** e**_**l**_**s**_**e**_**.** **Y**_**o**_**u **_**k**_**n**_**o**_**w **_**y**_**o**_**u**_** w**_**a**_**n**_**t**_** i**_**t**_**… I **_**k**_**n**_**o**_**w **_**I**_** d**_**o**_**…" **

The last of her resistance withered away by letting herself get caught up with that hypnotic voice of his while listening to the whip rhythmically slapping softly on the floor. She felt his breath hover right above her quivering lips as he gave one last chuckle.

"_**S**_**o **_**c**_**o**_**m**_**e **_**o**_**n… **_**I**_** d**_**a**_**r**_**e**_** y**_**o**_**u..."**

He urged and a small but challenging smile flitted to her lips as her own hands felt about blindly on his chest to hold onto his clothes. She couldn't see but she could sense Joker smiling back at her in his own dual ways, mutual understanding glittering in his eyes. Because they both knew that even if this game of hers eventually falls through, there would be nothing she would regret.

Yes… no regrets at all. And so she did just as she was told.

"**T**_**a**_**k**_**e**_** a **_**c**_**h**_**a**_**n**_**c**_**e... a**_**n**_**d **_**b**_**e**_**t**_** o**_**n**_** m**_**e**_**."**

.

Life is always a gamble, especially when you've got Joker on the table. And just like a card game, sometimes she just have to let her heart take the risk to gain something even more then she bargained for… and something even valuable then she could ever imagine.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah! My first time writing Joker! I'm satisfied but I apologise if it was OOC ^^; Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! <strong>

Who is up next? It was suppose to be Blood but for the fun of it I'll be writing Gowland's one lol! X'DMe and my sick sick mind lol! After which I may update my other stories or maybe put this on hiatus till next Valentine's day and plan for a Chrsitmas one first, what do you think? :/

**Anyway, thanks for reading and DO REVIEW if you have any constructive criticism on my writing style or character portrayal, anything at all, I'd love to hear from you :) Till next time fufufu~!**


	8. My Valentine Marquis

**Wohoo! It's been so long since I wrote a new chapter for this series! XD I had thought of waiting till next year's V-Day but after visiting Universal Studio's in Singapore, my hand finally decided to write Gowland's Fic! It was hard, since I could never fully picture him being romantically involved so I hope this fic works ^^; The idea for the story might be a bit on the emo side too XP So to those who are still reading this series and have reviewed (especially **_little-kitty-Momo_** and **_xXDrowningInChocolateXx_** 3 ), thanks for your support! Really! 8D *Bows***

**P.S: **Once again, I have a second person POV version of this story (which is better to read in my opinion) posted on my devart account which you can get from my FF profile page. So do check it out if you are interested! ^^**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is from HnKnA/C/J except my idea and words.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Marquis**

**.  
><strong>

_Smile… damn it… smile!_

The corner of the Foreigner's lips automatically quirked up just as the candy floss vendor turned around from his cart to present to her her treat, his machine rumbling to a slow halt.

"One extra large _Romance Special_ of banana-and-chocolate-flavored order for the lovely young miss!" The plump-looking faceless in the Amusement Park's brightly hued uniform announced, his over-the-top quirky tune of voice causing the girl to wince as he handed to her the paper cone, from which topped off what looked like a ridiculously huge brown and yellow tornado of cotton wool covered in bits and pieces of small grounded nuts. The size was twice her head so she had to dodge around it just to pay the man.

"You've got _wonderful_ taste my dear!" He said as he took the small change from her, "Be sure to enjoy it with your partner and have a GREEEEAT Valentine's Day!"

The man tipped his hat and winked at her with a grin, oblivious to the prominent nerve at her eyebrow that twitched at his words. Quickly, she mumbled a word of thanks before scooting off to find the nearest park bench her eyes could detect amidst the sea of happy people. She couldn't blame him; of course he'd think the one and only Outsider would be sharing it with a special someone since it was part of the Amusement Park's latest promotional menu. In fact, the whole place had transformed and everything was doubled today; starting with shinny double-heart streamers decorating every nook and cranny of the Amusement Park, red heart balloons were given in pairs with pink ones, normal food had an extra serving and there were new rides made to accommodate couples. Even the roller coaster cars were separated so that each individual ride could accommodate to only two instead of the usual long train of screaming visitors.

Her wandering eyes caught one pair of love birds that was blissfully having an extremely large glass of strawberry milkshake at a cafe, their straws intertwining together to form two interlocking hearts. How cute, she thought. As much as she felt that the overuse of heart-shaped things was overrated, the iconic design was slowly sinking into her. Noticing her and her candy floss, the faceless man and woman at the cafe table waved at her with a knowing smile. Again, the girl told herself to return their friendly gesture with a smile of her own, an uneasy blush crept across her cheeks as she tried to hide her lone figure behind her big candy; it was the only reason why she would buy it in the first place…

Because there was no one else she wanted to share it with.

Inconspicuously, she sat down on an empty bench facing one of the newest and popular attractions. She squinted her eyes to make out the pink letters on the red signboard, reading it to be _The Tunnel of Love Jet Coaster: Scream Out Your Heart Out!-_

…Okaaay…

It was cheesy, but she figured the concept was pretty ingenious and besides, it fitted the bill for the festive mood even though it looked pretty strange. She watched intently as chummy-looking pairs entered the ride in the usual floating swan-boat, only to disappear into a long and dark tunnel leading to the coaster's climbing tower. Judging from the shrill shrieks that echoed out, she could probably guess that the normal slow ride had its speed tweaked a little too much, not to mention the sure additional sudden and dramatic twists and turns to the tracks. The swans would then survive the horrendous ordeal and reappear at the top of the mystery-filled tower before launching itself down a steep and watery slope. At the peak, some would even try to proclaim their love out and she shook her head exasperatedly, trying hard not to laugh when their public confessions were interrupted by their own cries, splashes and gurgles.

Looking at the swans flying off the ride at dizzying intervals, the girl questioned herself jokingly what the Park Owner was thinking when he designed them. It wasn't exactly romantic and she doubted if he actually had any sense of it, let alone one for safety, but there was one thing she had to admit and that was that the ride sure made the couples… _happy_. Drenched as they were, they still alighted with wide smiles on their faces, looking even closer than before. A perplexed and sad sigh left the Foreigner's lips as she leaned back against the bench, balancing her monstrous-sized cotton candy that swayed unsteadily. She couldn't understand it, or perhaps she didn't want to. But whatever the reason was, it was enough to justify why she was apparently alone now on February 14…

She couldn't fall in love, because someone like her couldn't possibly give another happiness… or so that's what she kept telling herself.

Happiness don't come easy even though she knew it should be; after all, she has read enough books and heard enough songs about love to know what it meant but by now, she found herself asking why such idealistic things just don't happen to her. She understood the concept of being happily in love; it was in the way he would smile while looking at her, the way he'd say her name. It was in the small little things he'd do for her and the time she'd spent doing things for him, because he managed to make her feel special enough to go the extra mile and she merely wanted the same for him.

So then… _why_ wasn't it enough to make him stay?

She had asked herself before, night after night, if it was because she could not be the woman he needs. After investing so much of herself, it seemed she still could not satisfy her man, let alone ensure the happiness of someone new. Which was why the Outsider turned down Boris and Pierce's company for today, not wanting to the boys to be dragged into a relationship she could not handle in the first place. Though, the cat and mouse said they understood, she could still read the disappointment and rejection in their eyes…

Looks like she could only bring unhappiness to those close to her, or more like she didn't know how to make them happy.

She sardonically chuckled to herself before letting a frown appear, her face feeling more relaxed now that she did not have to force herself to smile behind her shield of flavored cotton wool. How messed up could she be when it came to love? Somewhere along the way in her past relationship she must have made a mistake, yet she still had no clue to what it was or how to make things right. Not knowing is truly an uncomfortable feeling and though she hated being this negative, she found no defenses she could garner to resist the overwhelming self-loath and loneliness. The girl groaned aloud and face-palmed herself at her own frustratingly unappealing thoughts, her blue ribbon on her head seemed to fall with the same sentiment. It was no wonder why Valentine's Day easily turned her into such a sadist, for some unreasonable voice in her mind made it seem right that she should be unhappy on such an occasion because she did not deserve it…

The happiness of being in love.

_At least it would be safer to be already broken before any hurt could start…_ She convinced herself with a small and weak smile. Looking at her treat, that nicely packaged piece of disaster in her small hand, she absentmindedly took a bite, carefully pulling and tasting the sugary strands. Her eyes widened with disbelief as she licked her lips. It was awfully… _good_… similar to the delectable zest of a chocolate banana split ice cream bursting in ones mouth! Without thinking, she smiled at it with awe but a second later, it was replaced with a disapproving frown, wishing it had tasted as bad as it looked instead so that she would not have to feel this guilty for receiving such a simple joy.

"Hey, there's my favorite girl! I was hoping to see you around!"

Lost in her conflicted thoughts, a familiar and boisterous voice caught her off guard and she turned around to see none other than the man responsible for Wonderland's bizarre Amusement Park. With his usual blinding yellow suit and his odd horse-buckled belt, Mary Gowland waved at the Foreigner, laughter shone in his bright turquoise eyes behind his specs and his short copper-brown hair and ponytail bounced about as he strolled towards her.

"Huh? What's with the frown sweet-pea?" He asked, using her favorite pet name, his expression and voice showing a hint of worry. "Does it taste bad? It was a pretty last minute invention of mine but I'm sure I had it tested and checked." The older Role-holder contemplated at the candy floss while rubbing his stubble thoughtfully. Hastily, she raised her hand to explain.

"That's not it? Ah ha! I knew I should have made the rides faster!" The bespectacled man concluded, nodding rather vigorously and she gave up with a sigh, her words of dissuasion apparently falling on deaf ears.

_…Huh?_ It might have been her imagination but for one moment, she thought she saw Gowland looking really… _troubled_, which was particularly uncharacteristic of him. But with another blink of an eye, his appearance was back to normal, yet that one look made her feel petty and small. She was, after all, on a property he had wholeheartedly groomed, especially for today, and yet she was not having fun like she was suppose to...

.

_**But how do you tell someone… that it was so hard to smile when all Valentine's Day did was to remind you of all things sad?**_

.

With his hands on his hips, Gowland leaned towards her with a quirked pout. The young girl blinked at him questioningly, cringing away from his studying gaze that made her go red instinctively. For an easy-going and carefree guy, she knew Gowland makes a mean observer, which is probably how he always manages to keep his visitors satisfied.

"You know, you don't have to if you don't want to, but…" She heard him began and her eyes jumped to his bright green ones, the understanding in his deep voice stunning her, "You really oughta smile on a day like this or that pretty face of yours will go to waste, and that's a real shame." He pointed out sincerely with a tilt of his head and an affectionate smile that always made her feel at ease and welcomed.

…But all that suddenly vanished and she felt warning goose-bumps ran up her arm when his smile grew into a wide grin, one she knew all too well too.

"I know! A song to cheer you up will do the trick!"

Dear God… Nothing raises panic in her like hearing the word 'song' from this man's mouth.

"Ah, no? You're right, maybe I should save the best for last huh?" He simply said while pushing the frame of his glasses up the bridge of his nose when he noticed her frantically shaking her head. She managed a sympathetic smile, not wanting to see a crestfallen Gowland again.

A smile always suits him best.

"Ha ha ha! There we go, atta girl!" He laughed and gave her an enthusiastic slap on the back, nearly causing her face to collide into the wall of cotton candy as she laughed awkwardly along with him, relieved to have managed to avoid the frighteningly destructible force of what he calls 'his music'.

"You're smile is beautiful, don't try to hide it..."

Her heart did a unexpected flipping jump, unable to budge when his hand covered over hers to move the cotton candy away so he could see her clearly. Lost for words, she could only stare at him as he smiled warmly back, his other large hand moving to her face which burned up instantly when his knuckles gently brushed against her cheek, before patting the top of her head. There was such tenderness in his touch it made her heart ache for a bit. She tried to look away from not just his kind-looking eyes but also that strange, rippling and blooming warmth in her chest. She _really_ shouldn't be feeling this way on V-day. Being the way she was now would just invite trouble and pain.

Sensing her dilemma, Gowland sat down beside the girl, the metallic horses on his belt jingling as he moved closer. "Could it be that… you dislike Valentine's Day?" He asked with wide perceptive eyes as he peered down at her.

_Dislike? _Unable to face him again, the Foreigner gazed up at the bright blue sky, looking for answers you already knew.

"You don't really dislike it, do you cupcake?" The red-haired man casually answered for her as he looked up in the same direction she had been staring, folding his arms while stretching his legs out, relaxing his tensed- up muscles over a hard day's work. "Or else you wouldn't be here, still trying to enjoy Valentine's Day alone."

She stumbled and stuttered in her retort, unable to deny when he could so confidently state her feelings, even when it seemed like a chaotic jumble to her instead. How such a man who was practically blind to his own horrible musical talent had her figured out so quickly was pure mystery. Was it not natural to intentionally come to a place that was brimming with lovers all by herself out of self-torment? To purposely sink and numb herself to the stinging memories of regrets and loss, a desperate and suicidal attempt to remind herself of the heartbreak love always brings to her…

It _should_ have been that way… shouldn't it? She questioned silently as her fingers crumpled the frilly white apron of her blue dress, nervously biting her bottom lip. As hard as it was to admit, the bespectacled Role-holder had a point; it _wasn't _natural for a normal human to not want to evade emotional pain. So instead of avoiding, did she really plunged herself in a place of fun and love to find the joy she had been lacking in her life? Was that truly what she had been trying to do?

.

Was it… really alright for her to stop trying so hard to be sad and lonely?

.

Right before her eyes, a rich and swift veil of darkness suddenly swept across the sky. Plush cumulonimbus clouds rolled aside to reveal an abundance of scattered, little diamonds that twinkled without a care in the clear starry sky. She was unable to take her eyes off the amazing spectacle, the radical and logically impossible change in Wonderland's time always did amaze her and it was something she could never quite get used to. It was a refreshing sense when her shoulders slumped in a sort of satisfied resignation, to know that the day was about to end and unlike how she started, she couldn't care less.

"Great! It's finally time already!" Gowland suddenly exclaimed with excitement in his eyes as he abruptly stood. The girl blinked in bewilderment as he took her candy floss from her and passed it to some random couple, her mouth hung in perpetual surprise as he held her hand, pulled her to her feet and started running!

She just remembered that his pace was something she could never quite get used to either.

"Hope you don't mind me stealing you away for a while," He called back at her while he ran, his windswept cropped, flamed-colored hair and neatly braided locks swayed as he moved. "I'll need your help, you'll be part of the grand finale!" Gowland unhelpfully explained, grinning mischievously as he dashed through the crowd, dodging hordes of people with her right behind him. She struggled to catch her breath, moving her feet as quickly as she could on the cobbled ground, her face feeling extremely flushed. Was it because she was running or was it the feel of his warm hand that tightened around hers to make sure she was not separated from him? As much as she feared participating in his eccentric plans, her eyes fixed themselves to the tall and broadness of his back, a sight that made her feel oddly safe and sheltered. She savored this new found sensation as the park owner's destination came to sight.

It wasn't at all hard to miss, being the tallest structure in the Amusement Park. Standing at 600 feet tall, the _Cosmo's Ferris Wheel_ was a sight to behold. However, its name was not derived by its height but from a giant robotic hamster, ironically named 'Little Cosmo', walking in the wheel and operating it, an all time favorite for children and families. But for today, another robot was added, wearing a red ribbon on its head with a collar that matched its counterpart, saying 'Little Comet'. It trotted behind the original one as if to chase after it and occasionally, _Cosmo_ would give a panicked squeak which was hilariously sweet!

She assured herself that besides the hamsters, the observation wheel looked normal and harmless as Gowland ushered her to the front of the queue where a faceless and curly-haired attendant greet the both of them with a stalled carriage, it's doors opened and awaiting. However, unlike the rest, she could instantly tell that this carriage was NOT normal for it was gold-painted and… are those seat-belts in there? But why would they need-

"Is the VIP carriage ready for launch?"

"We've retained it at the time you've requested. All systems and controls are set to go Sir!"

_W-wait… what the hell are they saying-_

"Excellent!"

_NO ITS NOT!_

"Set the timer for the Express Mode my man!"

"Yes Sir! Please make sure all seat belts are fastened and keep your hands and feet in the ride at all time. We will initiate countdown once Express Mode has been activated."

Crap, this was sounding more like a not-so-leisure ride rigged up by NASA! Her heart pounded in trepidation, her feet dragging with dread as Gowland seated her down inside beside him inside the carriage, fastening both of their harnesses with a cheery grin. _Ignorance is bliss… how true_, she thought while narrowing her eyes in disbelief at him, beads of perspiration dotted on her face. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the faceless worker closed the doors with a heavy and loud bang, after which he gave the two of them a salute from the safety of the outside.

Sure, Mary Gowland was a down-to-earth man who spoke his thoughts and took a direct approach in life, but she wished he could have at least informed her of his intentions before hauling her butt here!

"Don't worry, the seat-belts are just a formality. As long as you hang tight, it's pretty safe!" Gowland returned to her with a nonchalant wave of his hand, the glass of his spectacles glimmering with anticipation. "I tested it on Boris first and boy was he speechless!" The man continued with a laid-back laugh.

At that point, she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Or maybe she could do both.

"You're gonna love it!" Gowland stated positively. He then pointed to a red button on the wall of his side of the carriage. "Alright! All I have to do now is press this-"

_CLICK._

Suddenly, warning sirens started blaring from the radio compartment in the small carriage! _Was that suppose to happen__?_She pondered with an uncertain grimace, flinching and covering her ears from the sound that still managed to beat at her eardrums. she look anxiously at Gowland only to see him doing the same and giving her a thumbs-up as he flashed another idiotic grin at her.

_"Beginning countdown sequence,"_A computerized female voice then interrupted through the radio and she braced herself against her seat. Oh well, surely she was no stranger to Gowland's crazy rides by now… right?

_"10…9…0."_

WAIT! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO THE REST OF THE NUMBERS?

It was too late to ask as her own screams filled her ears and mind. She could feel the exhilarating pressure of gravity on her body as the engines in the robotic hamsters geared up to run at full speed, spinning the wheel and its occupants so fast that it completed three rotations in 10 seconds flat, when it usually took 30 minutes just for one!

Finally the ride jerked to a stop, swinging the carriage to and fro like a cradle that had gone out of control and she could hear Gowland's rich and thrilled laughter bubbling in his throat, "Ha ha ha! Seems like there's a small mistake in the programming back there, my bad!" He apologized sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

It took her a while to settle down the contents of her stomach before carefully opening her eyes. But when she looked out of the window, she was pleasantly surprised to see a bird's eye view of the whole theme park! In the night, it was a beautiful display of multicolored lights that lit up everywhere, enhancing the gaiety of the celebration. From that height, the place almost looked like a gathering of stars that reflected the surreal beauty of the night sky. The Foreigner couldn't help ogling at the sight as a cool breeze drifted through the window and kissed her cheeks. The air smelt fresh and clean and she close her eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. There was even a music-box version of a popular love song softly playing on the radio, weaving a romantic atmosphere with its simple, harmonizing chimes.

It was utterly breathtaking.

"You like it? We're right at the top of the Ferris wheel now."

Turning back to the man sitting beside her and from the way he smiled at her, she could see he was glad at her responsive reaction. Her heart jumped a beat when his body leaned over her to unbuckle the restraining seat-belts they both had. She never thought that a man could hold such a mildly sweet but matured and musky scent. He must be really engrossed in his job for him to literally smell like his own theme park…

H-hang on, when was _she _this conscious of him? The girl blushed at her boldly wandering thoughts and as if Gowland was also suddenly aware of the close proximity, she saw a faint shade of red tinting his face as well when their eyes met. She watched him clear his throat bashfully while she stifled a giggle as he reached over her and pointed to the wall on her side, drawing her attention…

It was another button.

A green one.

Immediately, she scrambled away from it, tugging his hand as far away from the God-knows-what contraption as possible.

"Hey hey, it's not complete if you don't do your part now you know!" He quirked an eyebrow funnily at her, chuckling as he gently pried her hand away and, God forbid, pressed her palm fully onto the button while she gasped aloud, waiting for something to happen to the Ferris wheel.

Well, actually nothing did. But suddenly, from every direction of the Amusement park, rocket-like things shot up into the air, leaving a trail of thin smoke before exploding into bright showers of sparklers that lit up the dark sky! Amazed, she could not control the kid in her as she laughed with delight, her eyes taking in the dazzling sight of the fireworks show that was continuously bursting in the air like brilliantly glittering and blossoming flowers.

"I knew it. You're even more beautiful when you laugh…" Gowland softly and affectionately spoke and she returned her gaze to him. He was smiling again at her but this time, it felt more intimate, as if his warm and light voice was caressing her heart. The teal-eyed man lean an elbow over the window edge as he rested his chin against his palm, a silly smirk curving his lips as he watched her.

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I couldn't make you happy. Out of everyone here, you mattered the most, so I'm glad you're finally smiling and enjoying yourself for real…"

Strong emotions lodged in her throat, making it hard for her to speak. _Jeeze…_Was he… looking out for her all these while? No, or rather she should say he has always been this kind and caring, spoiling her with his concern for her. His words made her heart ache again, but she has now learnt that it was a sweet kind of pain, the type that made her want to share a part of herself with someone again. Quite naturally, she rested her head on his wide shoulders, chuckling a bit when his body language began flustering up.

"I em... figured if I couldn't cheer you up, at least I wanted to be able to show you this." He spoke into his hand, his voice sounding a little gruff as he tried to hide his reddened face from her. "Oh? Looks like the visitors love it too! You did a great job!" Though it was needless, he still praised her with a wide and proud grin as she looked down at the little specks of people, the sounds of their happiness filling the air as everyone in the theme park admire the new batch of raining fireworks. But something else was added to the scene…

Balloons. The view of the park was even more splendid as tons of heart-shaped red and pink balloons were released, floating up into the atmosphere and taking along with it, the feelings of love and joy of their owners to spread and share to the world. Filled with wonder, the girl reached her hand out of the window to tentatively touch one that hovered close by and she smiled to herself when she saw that the couple had written their names on it.

_Maybe Gowland was right..._ She had not realize that there could be such liberation in accepting how important Valentine's Day meant to her. February 14th will always come around and there was no reason to blame it or tie yourself down to it. And the one that _really_made this day a success, be it for love or friendship, was none other than her Duke of this Wonder World.

Her cheeks suddenly felt wet. That was when she realized that unconsciously, her eyes had started tearing up. How long has it been since she felt this happy with _herself_? She raise an arm to clear her blurred vision when Gowland took her hand away.

"A-are you crying? Was this a bad idea?"

She seemed to have made him frown again and she had a perfect solution in mind.

"W-wait a minute, what are you-?" Confused, he sat still, lowering his head for her as she removed his glasses to tease him a bit.

The rumors were true. He _does_ look younger and handsomer without his old-fashioned rectangular specs! She tried hard to stop gaping at him, her face feeling hotter by the second. Taking a big gulp, her timid fingers traced along the side of his face to cup his rough chin and she lifted herself off her seat to give him a kiss on his cheek as a form of thanks. Pure astonishment dawned on his face as he allowed her to place his specs back on his nose. Then, he broke out into a soft and shy laugh, mumbling something about how she had managed to beat him to it.

"Seriously princess, keep smiling for me…" He stretched his arms around her shoulders, his hand stroking her head to encourage her to lean on his chest, which was surprisingly comfortable, as she listened to the ticking of his clock. "Because that is _definitely _the only thing I need to light up this ole life of mine." The fingers of his other hand circled her wrist, placing her hand back against the side of his face to show that he really liked it when she did that. The older man nuzzled into her palm, playfully scratching and tickling her with his coarse stubble before pressing an amorous kiss at the center.

That particular move made her decide that he probably _does _have a flair for romance after all.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She heard him whisper against her palm while ruffling her hair in a soothing way as he settled his head against hers.

And with a genuine heart-felt smile that was truly her, she answered back with the same… wondering if he would care to escort and join her on the merry-go-round next.

.

.

.

Like an ingrained need, everyone has a right to find happiness and you'll more often than not find it in unexpected places and people. That is why not all knights wear a shining armor of white. In her case, she can always be sure to save a laugh/scream or two with this yellow-clad Marquis not just because he makes her smile…

But because he's smiles for her too. And _that_ alone is her source of happiness, love… and her greatest privilege.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! XD It was unexpectedly long for me too when I wrote it O.o Plus my skills have turned a bit rusty and it might be a bit emo and cheesy but what the heck lol! So DO REVIEW, I'd love to hear any constructive critic or just how you feel about it ^^ I'll be writing the Hatter Twins next if I have the time due to a request I recieved from Devart so hope you'll look forward to it! 8D<strong>

**So Ciao and till next time! XD**


	9. My Valentine Bloody Twins

**Omg I'm finally back from hiatus status! YESH! But it may only be for a short while "'OTL For those who are still reading and have waited (not sure how many are left by now ^^;), I thank you for your patience and to all who have reviewed, be it here or in ff, especially the anonymous ones, thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it and any constructive moments you can give! XD 2012 V-day is still quite far but in case I can't manage to make one before it, this is for my fav forum peeps (you know who you are XD) and everyone still following the series as an advance V-Day present! ^^ My skills are very rusty by now and I don't think it's my best but hope you'll enjoy it anyway. 8) A warning though, I wrote it with a little too much lime then I had expected! X'D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything H/C/J/AnKnA except for my imagination and story plot. Characters and everything else belong to Quinrose ©. The place was also inspired by a scene in Anniversary no Kuni no Alice, Bloody Twins route :)

Loving younger boys is a touchy topic since Alice is supposedly quite young herself and when I say 'boys', it's not as young and pedo as you think. It's more on the lines of teens and men younger than you by around 2-5 years and so this fanfic is in no way encouraging pedophilia since those kind of people make me sick. :/ I'm saying just in case ^^;

****PS. ****Once again, the ORIGINAL you-based/2nd POV one (which I prefer) will be on my DEVART profile under the same title and you can find the link on my FF profile ^^

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**My Valentine Bloody Twins**

.

A kind, fresh wind drifted past the tired-looking Outsider, bringing with it the wonderfully aromatic fragrance of her much-loved magical flowering tree as she lay on her back with eyes closed beneath it. For you see, it was no ordinary tree but one with both leaves and flowers that glowed an iridescent periwinkle blue, as if the tree had sprouted from a fairytale itself. But on this day, the colour of the tree had transformed into a ripe pink with peachy undertones, bathing the small, hidden garden with an even cosier and cheery atmosphere. Eagle-spread on the forest floor, the girl took a moment to savour her much deserved relaxation. It was a secret and secluded spot shared by herr favourite Role-holders and she had specifically come all the way here to get away from the crowd and the troubles. All the excitement earlier that day had made the fringes of her honeyed locks plastered against her forehead wetly while her nice blue dress clung to her perspiring body, herr long, knee-length socks a little stifling for herr worn out feet that had done so much running. It felt uncomfortable sleeping outdoors like that but hey, it definitely beats the ordeal she had experienced in the last couple of hours! Her arms felt a little stiff and her lungs were still heaving from all the sprinting. Lifting a weary hand, the Foreigner brushed aside the hair from her face, wanting and needing to take in, without any slight interference, the full glory of the cooling shade the tree's large foliage generously provided against the bright, afternoon sky.

"Nee… Oneesan, are you sure you want to spend the rest of the day doing _nothing_?"

However, she had to have expected this voice to interfere her peaceful silence sooner or later as she was reminded that she wasn't sleeping alone. To be exact, she had the Hatter Mafia's infamous pair of gatekeepers by her sides as they cuddled closer to herr body, their heads resting on herr already numbed arms. Blinking open her teal-shaded eyes and turning to her right at the source of the rather horrified voice, she came face to face, or should she say forehead to forehead, with a deep ruby-eyed boy topped with a shock of lake-green hair. In his red striped military uniform and his maroon hat held in both of his hands, Tweedle Dum looked at the older girl with a most childlike worry. Her brows pulled at the centre slightly and with an exasperated smile, she simply sighed and nodded her head in reply.

"But doing nothing doesn't sound like fun, brother."

This time, the voice came from the left and blonde-haired turned her head to meet the mirror-image of the boy she just saw, with the exception of his startling blue eyes and attire to match while he hugged his navy army hat to his chest. Tweedle Dee's expression was not far from his brother's; restless, skeptical and anxious.

"I absolutely agree, brother." Dum answered with a disapproving nod. "Not when we've finally got the whole day free and planned out just for Oneesan!"

"And we've only explored half of Old Man Gowland's theme park!" Dee pointed out with a pout.

'Nearly destroyed' half of the park would be more accurate though, the Foreigner told herself wryly as she stared up into the shimmering, rose-coloured leaves whilst glimmering, gossamer petals danced about in the air above. She had readily agreed to spend Valentine's Day with these two little monsters but it had become a tad handful even for her. The day started with Blood telling her rather soberly how hard it was to be so young and so responsible at her age. She couldn't quite tell if it was out of sarcasm or concern. Even a troubled-looking Elliot had pulled her aside to remind her about how dangerous things might get when alone with the twins and that she herself should take good care today, (excluding the extra-large carrot flavoured milkshake he had requested for her to buy back along the way). It was enough to get the our Outsider worried but when the three of them got to Gowland's territory, control quickly spun out of her hands with the two young soldiers tugging her left and right, up and down, here and there! Despite having been there with them before, the boys themselves were behaving extraordinarily robust and enthusiastic, introducing her to every ride they could find. But at the same time, they were also finding every fight they could get! They had pulled out their axes to protect her from every faceless male visitor that she might bump into in that huge, bustling place and when she hurriedly complained that the big, nasty-looking weapon was standing out too much and scaring people, they drew their guns instead! By casually mentioning how tiring it was to stand in the waiting line for so long, she had unwittingly unleashed the twin's mafia personality and they had almost unreasonably demanded that the rest make way for her to be first in the queue, had she not whacked them in the back of their heads in frustration with another bout of scolding. She also chanced upon Boris there but instead of the customary friendly greeting, the twins clung to her firmly, selfishly saying that their 'sister' was going to play with only them today! That didn't stop the punk-styled Cheshire Cat though, who thought it was fun to tease his younger playmates and soon, she found herself in a game of tag cum hide-and-seek with the gatekeepers hauling her away while Boris tracked and chased! It was one place after another and before she knew it, she was lagging behind with a handful of half-eaten snacks and souvenir toys, looking more like a babysitter than a lover or a companion, trying hard as she might to keep up with their pace least another problem sparks.

"It wasn't easy escaping from Boss's or that Chickeny Rabbit's meddling at home." She heard Dum sigh with annoyance, his cheeks all puffed out cutely as he hugged a hand across herr waist in affection, his fingers absentmindedly playing with the white frills of her apron. Similarly, another blue-sleeved arm swung forward and hugged her across herr shoulders.

"Even at the theme park, there was that nosey cat and Gowland. Why is it so hard to be alone with Oneesan today?" Dee said as he nuzzled closer, his warm palm shaping the gentle curve from her shoulder to herr neck in a soft but undoubtedly possessive caress; akin to a child unable to leave his guardian. But his tone was so forlorn it was hard not to pity and give in.

She spoil them too much, the aquamarine-eyed girl realised whilst stroking their heads to comfort them, running their short, sleek hair in between her fingers. But it was not like she could count on the Mad Hatter, let alone the other guys in Wonderland, to properly spoil them other than to quench their blood thirst. They were certainly still good kids but it was the 14th of February and for crying out loud, our youthful and blooming lady was hoping to make nicer memories than that of her chasing after their playful butts and reprimanding them every time they create an unnecessary mess. However, she figured they must be feeling the same in their own way too since things weren't going smoothly for them either. It wouldn't be so wrong to give their plans a boost, would it? After all, there was nobody around to disturb the three of them now and like most children, they can't keep still for long. She might as well play some of their games that they use to engage at home to keep them from boredom. Speaking of which, what _do_ they play?

"Well, we could play Toss-the-Knife with just the three of us. But Dee's really strong at that." The youth in the red uniform sat up and crossed his legs to ponder thoughtfully while the girl began to regret about not being more specific in your requirements.

"Or would Oneesan prefer a game of Minefield Race?" The blue-eyed one followed suit, propping himself up on his elbows and looking at her excitedly. "Dum always sets up a good one."

"Maybe Russian Roulette would be more of Oneesan's taste."

"No, Exploding Catch would suit her more."

"Na-uh!" Dum protested, the gleam in his swirling wine-red orbs turning into livid magma as he glared at his identical brother. "Russian Roulette!"

"We played that the last time so it's Exploding Catch!" Dee insisted obstinately as he glowered back, his narrowed and fierce gaze a turbulent and unrelenting ocean-blue. She grimaced as she stared at the both of them. Weren't they praising each others' abilities just a second ago? She didn't know which was worse; the games they play or the fact that they were going to bicker _again_. It was happening more than usual recently.

To herr surprise, a red coated gun immediately materialised in Dum's hand and he pointed it at his twin in between the eyes without hesitation while Dee promptly pulled out a long, serrated knife and sliced upwards towards his brother's throat, right where the jugular vein is, the blade just millimetres away from breaking skin.

"Russian Roulette!"

"Exploding Catch!"

"RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

"EXPLODING CATCH!"

Neither sounded tempting. The Foreigner dreaded as she listened from the sidelines whilst resting an arm over her blue-green eyes, unable to find the strength to stop them. It was normal for the twins to occasionally disagree among themselves but they were competing with each other A LOT today, something she hated yet could never prevent because the reason was always because of her! They fought over where to bring her next, who was going to buy snacks for her, whose food she were going to share, who she was going to sit next to (blame Gowland for not adding more rides with three seats!), who she was counting on to protect her in the haunted house and even whose name she had called out first and countless more! Sadly, a few stalls at the games station had to be closed too for major reparations due to their competitive streaks to see who could win the best present for her. She should have foreseen them using their favourite set of knifes and hand grenades instead of the game equipments provided by the vendors though. It was a major headache for the red-headed Marquis himself who had arrived to inspect the damages while she repeatedly apologised on those little twerps behalf as they ran away!

She once believed that Valentines' Day was a day for a girl to be pampered, to be showered with love, attention and affection, to be shown that there were only you in his mind and heart. Well, it was still _sorta_ happening for her…except in an excessive and twisted kind of way. But enough was enough and her limit had nearly been reached. That was why when the guys _finally_ remembered to ask where she felt like going instead, she thought of this serene garden that they had first introduced to her; no people and no games safely meant no problems. Unfortunately, she had discounted the fact that the twins alone equated to trouble itself.

SO what should she do now? Choosing either game for them might make the other feel unfair, not that she'd actually want to play such violent games in the first place. Therefore, there was only one reasonable decision the girl could make and she had to make it fast before this fight draws blood. It was never this heavy but now, the responsibility of caring for this two was physically, mentally and emotionally wearing her down. Closing her eyes again behind her shielding arm, she heaved a sigh a second time before telling them she weren't going to play any of those games, hoping in a small corner of her heart that the young boys would understand.

"Oneesan doesn't want to play with us anymore? Did we do something wrong? W-we'll behave this time, really!"

She could hear Dum's characteristically shaper-sounding voice respond desperately. The sound alone easily gripped her heart in a vice. Of course they would see no wrong in doing something they considered to be normal, so what words could she use to make him comprehend just how uneasy she feel when the siblings argue?

"Is Oneesan tired of us? Please scold us like before b-but don't ignore us!"

Dee's smoother tone had turned shaky. It doesn't sound good. The Foreigner quickly sat up, wide awake, only to find that they've started to tear up, both their weapons already retracted. Crap, how could she say something so vague again? She was merely sick of having to reproach them too many a times today but sheu had never thought of rejecting them. She must really be tired to lose her touch at being tactful. Their large pair of blue and red puppy-dog eyes looked back at her dejectedly and straight-haired girl scratched the back of her head in vexation, unsure of what was really going wrong for them to be this unsettled. Smiling for them, she brushed the fallen, dazzling pink petals off their little dirty-green heads tenderly before helping them put on their hats.

Dum rubbed away his tears with the back of his arm. "We just want Oneesan to have fun." He muttered desolately as he draped his arm around hers snugly like an oversized, burgundy-coloured koala bear.

"Oneesan's always taking care of us. We just want to take good care of Oneesan just for today." Dee snivelled, leaning his head on her shoulder while she put an arm around him and patted him atop his fitting and smart-looking hat.

"That's right brother, just for Valentine's Day too."

"We must look pathetic, brother."

She blinked blankly at the two that were trying so hard to hide their pitiful expressions under the shadow of their hats, colour tinting herr cheeks a bit as pride and adoration for them welled up. If she had a free hand, she would have smacked herself in the forehead! Being the older one, she could only blame herself for not grasping the situation earlier. It was sweet of them but they were ten years too young to truly understand what it meant to be responsible for another's happiness. But then again, despite all the collateral damages already done, it was quite lovable to see them try! In fact, they shouldn't have to try this hard to make heru happy since all it takes for her heart to rile up and flutter with thrill was just by being beside them. With their wilful and wayward attitudes, they naturally brought out her childish and self-indulgent side and she liked it a little too much for the adult she felt she had to become for them. But unlike the harsh views of society where she came from, they had never asked her to. That was precisely why the one that was doing the childish clinging was never the boys but **her**. From the theme park to this mystically lit garden, it was for these juvenile moments with them that she had sought out their company, cycle after cycle during her stay in Wonderland and especially so on this Valentine's Day.

The young Foreigner let out a light-hearted chuckle and pulled the two nearer. The pair stared at her, bewildered, and she gave them a light pinch on their flushed, chubby cheeks, telling them that she'll play as long as it is a non-violent game which they can agree on.

"Really? You promise?" They both raised simultaneously, their handsome, impish faces instantly lighting up when she smiled warmly and nodded her fair head. But just as she did so, she got a strange inkling that the tables were about to turn a whole 180 degrees as the young, roguish teens grinned at each other mischievously, their smiles curved with a devilish edge, tipping their hats at her. Then, at the same time, Dee and Dum both reached for her hands, their equally slender and small fingers linking with hers and she gulped instinctively.

"Now that we can finally get Oneesan all to ourselves…" Dum began softly, whispering sensually in her right ear when suddenly, a small 'poof' is heard and herr sight became engulfed with smoke. She fidgeted in her confusion but their hands wouldn't release their hold.

Hands which seemed have grown in size and strength.

"We're not going to let you go…" She felt Dee's warm breath fanning her left ear and when the smoke soon cleared, before her were the twins, all grown up and way bigger, stronger and almost too attractive in their classic lined suits, black shirts and colour coordinated ties for any other girls to see. An uncontrollable blush furiously painted her face as she swerved her flustered gaze away, frowning at how possessive she had become. Even if it was a momentarily deceiving effect, it felt as if she had watched over them as they grew older but she wasn't ready to let go of her big-sisterly position, let alone set a bad example for them.

Most satisfied, Dum smirked gleefully at her as he flipped his clipped bangs, retaining his boyish and short hair-cut. "See, I told you she likes us better this way!" He brought her still linked hand up to his face, coyly rubbing the back of her hand against the side of his smooth but now slightly angular face. Both their voices had grown a little deeper but it was enough to tease her reddened ears and other pleasurable senses with just that added amount of timbre. Embarrassed, she tried to pull away but she felt her whole body being lifted by the waist instead!

"I like it too." Dee admitted as he abruptly, and quite easily, carried and settled the struggling Outsider down in front of him, his longer legs bent on both sides to keep her caged in. "Oneesan looks so cute when she's smaller than us!" The brilliant, sapphire-eyed adolescent chirped as his two steely arms circled her small waist, reeling her in. Her back met his chest which had grown so much larger, wider and solid while he bent over and rubbed his chin on her shoulder. His distinctively longer hair was tied into a stylish ponytail with a blue thong and the lengthy, silky strands of dull emerald tickled her cheek.

Was this all just a trick to get back at her for chiding them too much? The angered girl shifted her glare back at forth between them, uncomfortable that the younger boys have successfully managed to best her. And to think she fell for it, feeling so disturbed and distressed by the way they were acting!

"Why would you think we were acting?" They both asked, their respective azure and scarlet set of orbs widened with pure astonishment as they tilted their heads at her at the same time like a live mirror reflection. It might have been her imagination but she could almost discern a tinge of hurt when they said that.

"We're always very sincere when it comes to you, Oneesan." Tightening his embrace, Dee solemnly murmured from behind, his voice dipping an octave lower while he gently pulled her long, golden hair to one side. His breath deliberately tingled the back of her exposed neck, causing her to flinch at the seductively acute sensation and she could sense Dee smirking at her reaction. "It's Oneesan's fault, you won't let us properly take care of you."

"Because unlike Boris and the others, Oneesan never sees us for whom we really are. Oneesan never takes us seriously." Her wide eyes jumped to Dum's face, clashing into his dangerously molten, crimson orbs that never left her face as he got onto one knee, his now longer and bigger fingers slithering down to her wrist to encircle it. The pad of his thumb massaged the inside of her wrist in a slow, bold but loving caress, producing a shiver that ran along her skin. But what made the Foreigner nearly jump out of Dee's arms was when Dum suddenly swung one leg across and knelt over the girl with both his legs clasping against her thighs blatantly.

Dang, whatever did they eat to make them this tall! She looked up and gawked at Dum as panic began to eat away her adult composure. Things were getting out of control and she gapped at him in aghast, uncertain of how she should correct such audacious actions towards someone older. Yet her stumbling heart wouldn't keep calm under the heat of both of their bodies, their cunning and sharp eyes never faltering from their dearest big sister.

"We're still Roleholders." Dum stated smugly, a domineering smirk curled his lips widely as he peered down at the Outsider, slanting his head coolly to one side. Unbuttoning his blazer, he intentionally slid her fingers up his shirt for her, her fingertips feeling over his well-toned abdominal muscles before splaying her palm against his chest and right over his ticking heart, as if to prove his statement. "In fact, we should be _two times_ better than the others, wouldn't you agree, brother?"

"Definitely, brother." His like-minded sibling concurred, sparing him a scheming and camaraderie glance. "Because we're not just boys, we're men."

She rolled her eyes at them while they grinned at each other, amused by their own inside joke. They still sounded immature and she wasn't one to be fooled by appearance. The boys are still as young as they originally were at heart after all.

"We may play around but we never joke about loving Oneesan." Dum claimed very sincerely as little furrows scrounged up between his brows. The ruby-eyed youngster pressed closer and took away whatever breathing space she had left, his larger frame towering over her and overpowering her chaotic, feminine senses. Behind her, only layers of unreliable cloth stood between fleshes as Dee's warmth surrounded her, giving her no respite.

The blue twin lifted a hand then and she felt Dee's fingers stroke caringly along her chin and cheek as he frowned, his expression a little tensed, "We love Oneesan so much it's becoming harder to share you even among the both of us."

Their earnest words gnawed at her consciousness, making her feel guilty. Ridiculous as it may sound, apart from it being Valentine's Day, she was ultimately the reason for everything that had happened; the competitions, the jealousy, the overprotective-ness and the obsessive attitudes. She never meant to stand in between the brothers and although she was sinfully tempted, she had never demanded nor took advantage of their fondness for her either. Yet the Foreigner's existence alone would inevitable drive a wedge between them but she could never bear to choose one over the other. Dum is Dum and Dee is Dee; despite their barely but distinguishable personalities, they live to complete one another like two halves of a whole. The one upsetting the equation and balance selfishly had always been her and her alone. Grimacing, she cast her gaze down to her lap painfully. She had always been hesitant in accepting their advances and now she knew why.

She wasn't matured enough to be responsible for both of their love. It was wrong. She couldn't, didn't, deserve it.

.

"**That's why we must make Oneesan love us twice as much!"**

.

Dee and Dum proposed optimistically and she blinked at them in disbelief. At this point, there was no way she could think straight anymore and what they said weren't making any more sense to her than the idea of having afternoon tea at midnight did.

"We'll be good… We'll listen to your every wish. Just tell us what to do." The twin with the shorter hair mumbled breathily, his voice brimming with need as he inched even closer. He dragged her hand from his chest to his lips and gave a tentative lick. But when he suddenly drew her index finger into his hot mouth, all coherent thoughts fled from her mind. She could only watch, appalled and secretly amazed as he suckled on her finger skilfully, her hand and heart trembling from the sheer intensity of the magic he was doing with his mouth. She very well hadn't told him to do _that_!

"We'll do whatever it takes for you, you know that." Dee suavely cooed and she let out a startled mew when his warm and wet tongue ran along the shell of her ear persuasively, nibbling playfully at her lobe while his fingers moved in a hypnotic and enticing movement on her stomach, gradually moving higher and higher. Automatically, she resisted with her other free hand, attempting to pull his arm away. But Dee calmly and swiftly removes her hand by the wrist, tugging it over and around his head. "Ne, ne… teach us what to do. We only want to make our beloved Oneesan happy. Isn't that right, brother?"

Her fingers treaded through long, luscious locks as she cradled Dee's neck frantically for support, while Dum's implacable eyes captured hers from under his leaf-tinted bangs as her finger finally emerged from his mouth. Her breath hitched unsteadily. Being sandwiched by both, it was becoming harder to think, harder to breathe.

"Of course brother, let's play a game, one that Oneesan will like very, _very_ much." Dum continued to hold the girl's hand, brushing her wet fingertip delicately over his suggestive, smiling lips. That same pair of beautifully carved and soft lips came closer and closer till there was nowhere else to look at but them. Just inches away, Dum shared her very breath as he spoke, his half-lidded eyes roaming down to her mouth, blatant desire swirling just beneath those dazed, crimson depths of his. It was unnerving just knowing that he was looking at her that way.

"The rules are simple. Oneesan takes care of me-"

"And me." Dee added huskily.

"And we'll take _good_ care of you." Dum insinuated. She held her breath when his hand cupped her face and he took his time to press a kiss at the corner of her lips once, twice. Though the move was chaste and timid even, it was filled with a passion that was bursting at the seams. She knew what he wants- what they both want- and it was effectively immobilising her body, her heart feeble against their adamant emotions. Even the gorgeousness of the place, with its glowing, pink trees and raining petals, failed to compete for her attention which was fully focused on the exquisiteness of the duo and their complementing touches; so synchronised that they could very well be performing a dance. They've often cornered her in this position before but today, the unexpected intimacy had grown into an overwhelmingly heady rush for the three of them.

"Once the game starts we won't be able to stop." The red one warned as he tipped her head up and feathered kisses on her chin this time, his fingers deftly hooking and loosening his dark-red tie, as did his other half with his own cobalt tie.

"There's so many things we want to do with Oneesan, even after the cycle ends." The other, longer haired twin was arousing the woman in her more when she felt him leave a trail of scorching, wet kisses along the back of her neck, his teeth occasionally grazing in teasing, little bites. Wherever Dee's expert lips roamed, it left her skin fully sensitized and yearning for more. Unable to resist the wanton moans that were erupting from her throat as her breath left you in a delightful rush, she rolled her head to the side and in the crook of his shoulder, showing more of her neck which Dee willingly obliged.

"We might play a _little_ rough but-"

"Oneesan won't mind, right?" Dum resumed and they both grinned at the the Outsider, knowing full well she'll let them have their way... as always. Who knew that the young and lazy gatekeepers would become so good at keeping her heart? It was already disturbing to know that she was falling helplessly for two younger boys, even more so just to think about where they had learnt to be this… this _good_! She needed to remind herself to have a good talk with them later.

Much, _much_ later. For now, she's got her two troublemakers to keep her busy with once again. But this time, the Foreigner let herself drown in their double embrace while she decide to grant their Valentine's wish, their voices hoarse with a craving that needs to be fulfilled as they whispered in harmony:

"**So Oneesan, please love us more."**

.

.

.

One can only take in as much as one gives. Love and lust, maturity and naivety, indecency and innocence; there is no way to separate both when one talks about the Bloody Twins.

That is why sometimes one is never enough…if you think you can handle it.

.

* * *

><p><strong>I hadn't expected myself to write the twins and it was hard at first due to the thought of them being so much younger (than I am at least X'D), but it was so tempting and fun especially when they got (a little) older and I just couldn't help loving them lol! They actually remind me a bit of Blood, maybe that's where they got their skills from ^^;<strong>

**I'm hoping to at least complete this since there is only three more left but I don't know how long it will take :/ And I know I haven't been replying to reviews but once again, thank you guys so much for it! XD I'm not sure if I captured the twins right and it's been a long time since I wrote anything so DO let me know how this story is for you, I'd love to hear it :) I don't know who I'll write next but till next time, take care! ^^**


End file.
